FAULT LINE
by rsb57
Summary: Starsky and Hutch work to solve a crime and struggle to get their friendship back on solid ground.  Based on the episode Starsky VS Hutch
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Starsky VS Hutch has never been a popular episode. I really like it but have long felt that there was a lot missing. I started out wanting to write a short missing scene showing what happened after Starsky and Hutch punched each other out over Kira. But that led to so many other questions, that I decided it would require a longer story. In fact, it has grown into a trilogy.

This first part **EPICENTER OF THE SOUL** is Hutch's POV, the second part is Starsky's POV and the third part solves the murder and follows the friends as they leave Kira at Huggy's, arm in arm. How did they get from mistrust and dissapointment back to ME and Thee?

---------

Debbie- Thanks for your suport and friendship. You help me see what is in my imagination.

To Ron: Thank you.

--------------

**CHAPTER 1 FAULT LINE- **

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

Hutch slid his forefinger across his mustache and grimaced. He was happy with his mustache, just not anything else in his life. Seems that the last few cases blended together and he lost his soul and his confidence somewhere along the way. He just couldn't pull himself out of the spiral he felt himself being sucked into. He should have let his badge stay afloat in the ocean and not be talked into joining the force again. When the two of them had thrown their badges into the churning water, it felt so right. At the time, all his anger and doubts went right in after his badge. After he and Starsky had been reinstated, he thought he'd be relieved to have his job back and the responsibilities he had once craved.

But now, he sat in a dark, noisy bar and nursed his beer. He wasn't in Huggy's and Starsky wasn't with him. He glanced around the crowded bar and lifted his drink in salute at the woman seated a few stools down from him. He guessed this was his entertainment for the evening as she made her way over to him. There wasn't even the thrill of anticipation. He was just too tired to bother. But he had to make the effort. He had to keep up the charade he felt his life had become. He kept pushing Starsky away and the dark haired man was just too dumb to give up. He'd have to talk with that boy one day soon. Didn't he know a lost cause when it stared him in the face? By now the woman was talking to him and he felt himself present a fake smile and he felt compelled to touch her face. It was expected behavior but he still felt numb.

Well, it would come to an end sometime and there'd be another case to loose himself in. Everything would be okay if he could just keep Starsky from getting into his head. Then he wouldn't be able to hide anymore. He almost wished that would happen sooner rather than later. For now he just gave in to what the woman,-- did she say her name was Jennifer? Janie?. Hell it really didn't matter.

-------------------------

The new case presented itself a few nights later. Someone was killing girls from a dance hall. He only went after blond women. Starsky and Hutch were assigned to the case to act as club members, along with Kira. She would be one of two blond women in the place. Hutch didn't know Kira other than to see her at the precinct. Starsky mentioned that the two of them had gone out, but he never went into any details. He never even said if he'd scored or not. Hutch had also heard one or two things through the grape vine about Kira but he didn't care about that. Hell, he was pretty certain the rumor mill was busy with stuff about him lately. But he welcomed the opportunity to be with someone who wouldn't question his appearance or his attitude. As long as she didn't try to psychoanalyze him, they'd get along great. While the three of them got acquainted with the Golden Lady Dance Club, the person they were after was getting ready for his next target.

Joey prepared himself for another night of surveillance. At the present time he was in his small room sitting on the bed. The flashing neon light outside the grubby window took his mind off the grinding pain in his leg. He concentrated on the flashing pattern as he rubbed his aching hip. The hip always hurt but tonight it was like the plate that they had put in there was hot and sharp. The combat wound he received in Viet Nam had earned him a disability discharge but now he was grateful for his new assignment. He had encountered spies at the Golden Lady Dance Club who thought they could hide behind their dyed blond hair. Joey fondled the news clipping announcing the latest murder victim. The gun in his lap was heavy and cold. He put the paper aside and caressed the gun as if it were a lover. He would do the best job for them and they'd reward him for sure. He was proud of the job he was doing but now he had to get to the dance club to scope out another spy.

The dance club was shadowed in muted lighting and discreet lamps set around on tables. The tables were set up for patrons to play checkers, cards or board games. But there were also overstuffed chairs and couches arranged in groups. End tables separated a chair from a couch with a small lamp set up. The smoke from cigarettes and cigars filled the room and permeated the atmosphere giving it a very masculine smell. In the middle of all the tables and chairs was a dance floor. Even here the lighting was soft and easy on the eyes. Just soft music or if one preferred, a juke box filled with old favorites and newer thumping dance beats.

Around the walls were several pool tables and even pin ball machines. Almost anything a man could want to take his mind off the outside world he'd find here. That is, legally. This was not a brothel or a strip club. It was just an unassuming, cozy club catering to men. The girls were there to dance with, play cards with or just sit and chat with.

But there was an undercurrent of tension only noticable by a few of the occupants. The blond woman on the dance floor and the curly haired detective who was dancing with her were two of the 5 people who knew the source of the uneasiness. The proprieter of the establimshment was at her money cage keeping track of the comings and goings of her girls and of the men with them. Chenille loved providing such a service but with the crazy guy around, she couldn't relax and only wanted this whole thing to come to a swift conclusion.

Back on the dance floor, Starsky was extremely distracted by the other informed couple over at one of the tables. The couple involved was the other blond woman who was fliriting with Hutch. Kira had beautiful blond hair. At that moment Starsky had an incredible urge to run his hands through the blond mass of curls. Even from this distance he could hear her smoky laugh. He made a face and exused himself from his dance partner. He made his way over to the pair of detectives with every intention of reminding them of their duty there.

Not for the first time, Starsky really examined Hutch. His appearance had changed so much over the last months that Starsky still had to look at him twice to be sure it was his same old partner. His hair had grown long and straggly. He insisted on keeping that stupid mustache that looked more like a shaving brush than facial hair. Tonight he wore a long black trenchcoat with a french style cap which hung over his eyes. His attitude was loose and loud.

As Starsky got closer, he heard the two of them laughing at some private joke. Kira was doing a great job at pretending to be fascinated with her paying customer. Hutch cackled at his own joke and Kira just kept watching him and laughing at him.

Starsky changed his opinion about who was doing all the flirting. Hutch had all the body language going to suggest his involvement. His smile was wide and his laugh was throaty and loud. He kept touching, reaching out for Kira.

Hutch hung on Kira like he was a necklace around her throat. We were protecting two women there and keeping watch for the nut who was killing blond women. Hutch couldn't do that if he only had eyes for Kira. He didn't give her a chance to ignore him. She was only doing her job. She was under as one of the party girls so she had to pretend that Hutch was her customer. She had to make it look realistic so our covers weren't blown.

But for the first time in months, Hutch was actually enjoying himself. Kira was a beautiful woman. She didn't know him well, so Hutch was pretty sure she wouldn't be looking at him for signs of strange behavior or moodiness. He was looking forward to getting to know Kira better.

"Ya wanna share the joke?" Starsky stared hard at Hutch but doubted Hutch caught his look since the room was hazy and Hutch still had his sunglasses on.

"You just had to be here Starsk. So, no action tonight. No obvious men trolling for his next victim." Hutch continued staring in Kira's direction, effectively cutting Starsky out of his line of vision.

"Don't know how you can be sure of that Hutch. You sticking with Kira the whole time doesn't give you much of a chance to observe anything else that might be going on,---- buddy."

Hutch caught the sarcastic tone in Starsky's voice. He raised his sunglasses to acknowledge his partner. Kira had the grace to duck her head and look embarrased. But a small laugh escaped her as she tried to get serious.

"Umm- why don't you guys decide on what to do next. I'm going to punch out of your time Hutch. I'll be back." Kira got up slowly, flashing that perfect smile at Starsky. He watched as she walked to the proprietor's cage to punch out.

"You've done your time tonight Hutch. I'll stay and like we agreed on, I'll go home with her tonight. You watch Susan."

Hutch stood up and pulled his wallet out. "I've gotta go and punch out too and pay for Kira's time. I'll see ya tomorrow." All of the sudden Hutch seemed so serious.

'Good', Starsky thought, ' Now we can do our job.' He went over by the juke box to pick out a good dance tune. He couldn't wait to have Kira in his arms.

Hutch made his way over and payed for his 'date's' time. After the money was exchanged, he went up to Kira and whispered in her ear. The music had suddenly gotten loud and obnoxious so if Starsky had looked over, he would never have guessed what the two could be talking about so close together.

"Hey, Starsk and I changed plans. I'm going home with you." Hutch circled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer.

"Well, aren't I the lucky girl! I look forward to seeing you later, handsome" Kira's tongue darted in Hutch's ear so fast that he wasn't even sure it had really happened. He pulled away from her and her eyes just sparkled.

"Well, uhh- I'll be on my way then." Hutch cleared his throat and he smiled at her and waved good bye to Starsky who was still by the juke box.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira glided over to Starsky and pulled him into her body. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were so bright even in such shadowy lighting.

"You having dirty thoughts detective?" Kira teased.

"No ma'am, only good intentions!", Starsky grinned. "A riddle for you. What has two eyes, two arms and is crazy about you?"

"I give up." Kira breathed.

"I wish you would." Starsky pulled her closer and guided her onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile at one of the tables was a dark haired woman who seemed nervous. She kept fixing her short hair, making sure her style stayed in place. She was playing a board game with Joey. He came in often and the two of them would play a game or shoot pool. He walked with a limp and used a cane so he wasn't interested in dancing. He watched as he saw a stray piece of blond hair fall from below the darker hair. He became fascinated by that blond lock. A plan was forming in his mind. Another spy he figured. He had to be careful and not let on that he knew that this was headquarters for their operations. He realized he would have another mission to complete.

-------

Starsky stopped as the music did and told Kira that he'd follow her home in a few minutes.

"Hutch already took my keys. He said you were going with Susan tonight." Kira looked confused and stepped away from Starsky. She searched the room until she found Susan and pointed Starsky in Susan's direction.

"Oh, okay-- well, what ever." The annoyed look crossed Starsky's face but it passed quickly.

They walked together over to Chenille to check out and for Starsky to pay. Chenille was the 5th person to know of the decoys in her establishment. She was French and had a heavy English accent. In fact everything she said was so dramatic and drawn out it was as if she was auditioning for a bad movie.

--------

Hutch let himself into Kira's house and stumbled around in the dark.

His foot caught between the door and the frame which wrestled his boot off his foot. Instead of taking the other one off, he hobbled over to the couch and landed there. He watched out the window, waiting for Kira. He still felt the hint of Kira's tongue in his ear. He knew she had been flirting with him beyond what her undercover job required.

Hell, he didn't mind a little on the job relaxation if that's what she was into.

He wondered briefly if all the office gossip was true about this woman. He wondered if Starsky had scored yet. Starsky had told him that he and Kira had gone out once but never did give any specifics. Guess not, since Starsky hadn't said a thing to him about her since they started on the case.

Well, he didn't think he'd have to wait too long to find out what was true and what was rumor. He just knew he would enjoy finding out for himself.

His attention turned back to the window as he heard a car pull up in front of the house. He watched as Kira got out of the car and was stopped by a man walking his dog. Hutch thought it a little strange that the man was out so late but he didn't respond immediately. He wanted to see the tough side of Kira and was confident that she could handle herself.

He watched as the man must have asked for a light when Kira fished out a lighter from her purse. The man bent toward the lighter but instead, grabbed at Kira, whispered something in her ear and was stung with the slap that Kira landed on his face. Next she kicked him in the groin and Hutch heard the dog start to bark furiously.

That's when he decided to investigate. He was confident that Kira could handle the whole thing. She had just proven that with the nasty kick with her spiky heal to the guy's sensitive region. The man was still clutching his crotch and Kira had taken the dog's leash, holding him away from her and the bent over pervert.

Hutch stumbled out the door, one shoe still missing. Hutch decided it wouldn't hurt to let this guy and anyone else who might be hanging around think that there was a man living here and that neither one should be messed with. He grabbed the guy and bent him over Kira's car and dug out the man's I.D. Satisfied that Kira was okay and the man was just some unfortunate opportunist looking for a quick adrenaline rush, Hutch let him go and Kira gave him back his dog. The two jogged down the street with the man running rather gingerly toward home.

"Remind me never to piss you off Kira. You've got a pretty dangerous kick."

Hutch hugged her to him as they walked back up to the house.

"Well, if I told you what he said, you'd understand the reaction. But honey, I doubt you'd ever piss me off. I could never inflict such pain on you, at least not that you'd complain!" Kira shrugged out of her coat and reached to turn the light on. Hutch grabbed her hand and moved it off the light switch.

"No, just leave the lights out. We don't want anybody else walking by and seeing what we're doing, right?"

Hutch pulled her closer and nuzzled under her ear.

Kira lifted her head back to give Hutch more room. She loved the feel of his mustache rubbing against her neck. The words the man had leered at her came back to her and she let out a small moan.

"My, aren't we sensitive there? Or is it what the guy said that's making you so responsive?" Hutch was curious about what the guy said because it was obvious that Kira was turned on by the remark.

"He was just a frustrated, over sexed married man out for a little thrill. But I'd be glad to tell you what he said. I'll even paraphrase it so you'll feel the rush too." With that, Kira pulled away slightly and whispered into Hutch's ear. She laughed as she finished and watched Hutch's face in the moonlight. She could just make out the blush building there and she grabbed at him as he let out a deep growl.

"I think we need to discuss the meaning of that a little further. C'mere, and interpret what that all means."

Hutch pushed her down on the couch and he moved his hands through her blond hair.

Kira flashed on Starsky, thinking how his face felt next to her skin compared to the soft, tickly feeling of Hutch's mustache. She wondered about that mustache rubbing against the rest of her skin. She doubted that Hutch had the chest hair that Starsky did. She loved Starsky's chest but quickly put him out of her mind as that mustache found a sensitive area. She realized Hutch had unbuttoned her blouse and was just about to comletely free her of any thing he thought would be in his way.

Well, she would soon find out how Hutch differed from Starsky. What a pleasant assignment this was.

For a minute Hutch just looked at Kira. He tried to hold her off. Tried to stop his own desire. He wanted to ask about Starsky.

But damn, she was hard to resist. Any questions that he might have asked about Starsky were forgotten as she ran her hand down his chest.

But he couldn't turn his thoughts off completely just yet. He wondered if - Suddenly, there was nothing else that mattered but her smell and the feel of her next to him. The last coherent thoughts tumbled out around him and faded into the darkened room.

Later, after he could think again, he looked at the clock next to the bed and realized he had to head home. Too much time had passed. He needed, no he craved to be alone. This was too much closeness. He had given too much of himself and he couldn't handle anymore. He felt anger seeping back into his soul. He had hoped that being with Kira would erase that but it had only been temporary. He needed to escape before it bubbled out and she would notice. He rolled over to look at that beautiful face. He kissed her and pushed back the covers.

Kira had other ideas.

"Kira, wait a second. C'mon honey, let me up."

"No way Hutch! Here, do you like when I do this? Like my hand there?" Kira teased and tormented. Seems she'd do anything to keep me from leaving. Later, it was all I could do to untangle myself from her.

Hutch forced himself to get out of her bed. He groaned with the effort to put her taunting smile out of his head.

It was late or rather, really early and Hutch had to get up. He got dressed and still felt the buzz from their night together. But he had to get home and once again the image of David Starsky appeared to him as he drove home.

Should he feel guilty? Why should he when Kira never once mentioned she and Starsky were dating or that there was even anything between them. Hutch scolded himself, trying to be honest with himself. He knew he was being an ass, knew he was angry at himself. He just couldn't come up with a solution for any of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

Hutch drove home trying to get his head together. Being with Kira had been a rush. The pure physical experience had been so exhilerating that he began to think everything would be okay. But he knew that it was only a short term fix. He had to face his fears sometime but now wasn't the time. Especially when he pulled up in front of Venice Place and saw Starsky's car. Hutch parked in back of the Torino and instead of getting out immediately, he rested his head on the steering wheel. His earlier confidence fizzled as the uneasiness took over. He just did not want to have to face Starsky. He had been trying to avoid contact with anyone who might question him about his attitude lately. How could he explain to someone what he didn't understand himself. He was getting weary of the effort it took to pretend. He didn't know how long it would be before it all came crashing down around him.

Hutch lifted his head and took a deep breath. He reached over to grab the package of laundry he'd picked up the other day. A thought crossed his mind as he held the wrapped package in his hands.

Hutch felt like that tied up package. All wrapped up neat on the outside. The only thing keeping the contents safe was the string around it. If that string broke, everything would come spilling out, falling to the ground and getting dirty. Hutch felt he was held together by spit, a smart assed attitude and fear. If that all fell away, his very being would pour out and contaminate everthing he touched.

Checking his bravado in the rear view mirror, Hutch got out of the car to face another day.

With each step Hutch took, his resolve to keep up his act got bolder. By the time he opened the door to his apartment, his cavalier attitude was back.

He threw the package at a sleeping Starsky and headed straight to the coffee pot.

"Hey Starsk, Susan kick you out of the house? She get tired of your hulking figure?"

Starsky pushed himself up off the couch and rubbed his face. It was late morning but he might as well not have slept at all. His earlier anger at Hutch returned.

"Hutch, we gotta talk."

Hutch buzzed around the kitchen. He found a clean mug, got the coffee measured out and did what he could not to have to look at Starsky.

'Sure, buddy, what's up. Something new with the case?"

"No Hutch, it's about your actions." Starsky glared at Hutch. Hutch continued doing mindless tasks, rather than face Starsky.

"You're playing games here Hutch. You're not being professional!"

Hutch stopped and for the first time stared straight at Starsky. He was all of the sudden offended and ticked off.

"Don't talk to me about being unprofessional. What's your problem here Starsk? You bent out of shape just because I pulled a fast one on you? What's the big deal?"

"You're being a jerk. We had a prior agreement about the assignments for last night. You think it's funny to just do what you want without a good reason?" Starsky's eyes smoldered with anger. They were dark and his face was tight.

"So you go out once or twice with Kira and you think you own her. That's your real problem here isn't it? You jealous? Afraid of competition?" Hutch pointed his empty mug at Starsky and laughed.

Starsky chose to ignore the jibe. There wasn't anything friendly in Hutch's face and Starsky didn't understand.

"That's not what this is about. Plus Kira and I have been dating for a month. You need to focus on the case, on finding this crack pot who's killing girls. You've got such a crappy attitude about all this and you're not acting like part of the team."

Starsky headed for the door but turned around with one more observation. He pointed his finger at Hutch and his voice rose higher with the anger that was building between them.

"Hutch, you brought it up, so listen good. I ain't afraid of competion. I can wipe the floor with you but not this time. There is no question about it. Just back off and do your job."

Hutch threw the dishtowel which landed in the sink and he leaned heavily against the counter.

"Starsky, you want a team effort? Well buddy, you just might need a different partner this time." Hutch's voice had become soft and he felt deflated.

"Well, maybe you **should** get another partner then. What the hell is wrong with you Hutch?" Starsky waited. Hutch only turned his back to Starsky.

Hutch heard the door slam behind him. He turned around to face an empty room. Damn- how could he pull himself out of this mess? He was hurting his best friend, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, that just stinks!" Hutch moved to the center of the room, as if expecting Starsky to come back in through the door. He picked his hat up off the floor that he had thrown earlier. It reminded him that he still had his coat on so he pulled that off and dumped both articles on the floor by the couch.

He landed with all his weight on the couch and grabbed a pillow to push against his stomach. His body felt shaky. He felt like the room was rumbling beneath him. He thought about the harsh words that had passed between him and Starsky. What the hell **was** the matter with him? If he knew that, he wouldn't look like some zombie high on coffee all the time.

He seemed to be letting everyone down recently. It started with Lionel's murder, then Huggy, then the department itself and lastly, his partner. He had no idea Starsky and been dating Kira for a month. The dark haired man had only mentioned going out with Kira a few times. She didn't mention Starsky at all last night. This hole he was digging himself into was getting deeper and wetter. Pretty soon he'd bury himself in all the crap that was falling around him.

Hutch got up and retrieved his guitar from the corner by the piano. He sat on the piano stool and cradled the instrument between his hands. He strummed a few chords with his eyes closed, trying to find some peace of mind. He felt the numbness lift as the music seeped into his center. For a time, he lost himself in the music until the phone rang. He opened his eyes, sat the guitar back in the corner but contined to sit on the piano bench. The phone rang about 6 times until it finally stopped.

"Probably Starsky anyway." Hutch rubbed his face with his hand and got back up and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on a straight backed kitchen chair.

He sat there thinking of another time. Hutch had called Starsky the time he'd come home to find Van dead on his living room floor. Starsky came without question, went straight to the cabinet and poured a whisky for the stunned blond man. It was enough to push Hutch into action, ready to face the accusations that had followed.

The beer in his hand now, brought those memories back and he wished that this current problem could be fixed with a drink and his friend. He didn't feel much like a friend now, particularly not a partner. He had let so many people down but it hurt the most that he didn't know how to find his way back to the man he needed most.

His mood was broken by the phone ringing again. He didn't think he could ignore it this time so he got up to answer.

"Hutchinson" His clipped voice sounded harsh in his ears.

_"Hutch? Captain Dobey here. Starsky there with you?"_

"No cap, he's not." Hutch ran his hand through his hair and sat on the stool by the phone. He tried to steer the conversation away from the next question he knew to expect.

"What's up cap, something about the Golden Lady murders?"

"_Yeah, Chenille, the owner, just left here. She brought a note she found that said __**the spy will die**_

_Die __spelled __d-y-e. Of course she was pretty upset and she's demanding answers and frankly, I don't blame her."_

"Look cap, we just don't have any answers right now. But the note with die spelled like that, could the person be telling us about his next victim? Maybe it means that the jerk thinks that all the women have dyed blond hair, but what's he got against dyed blonds? There just aren't any leads!"

Hutch felt the adrenaline pump into him. Finally, he felt useful and there was something else to concentrate on.

"_Hutch, just let Starsky know about the note and work the club with your eyes open tonight. Umm- Hutch--- you okay? Everything okay between you and Starsky?_", Dobey asked with concern. He didn't like getting involved in his detective's personal problems, but Starsky and Hutch meant more to him than just employees. He was worried about Hutch anyway.

"Uhhh, no problem sir. Look, I'll fill Starsky in tonight and we'll update our reports as soon as there's progress." Hutch played with the phone cord, wrapping it around his wrist as he started pacing the length of the cord.

"_Very well. Just keep track of Kira and Susan and maybe we'll catch a break tonight. Let me know what the two of you think about the note." _Captain Dobey ended the call and Hutch went back to the couch.

Hutch stared down at the hat and coat he had dumped there earlier. He kicked both of them but got no satisfaction. Maybe a long, hard jog would relieve his uneasiness and fidgety feeling. He stood up again, suddenly longing for the physical strain and sweat of pushing his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

**---------------------**

Joey prowled the perimeter of the club, watching Arlene. He knew she was his next target but he needed to record her habits and follow her to be sure she didn't suspect that he had discovered her cover. After watching for awhile, he went to Chenille to pay for time and invited Arlene to join him for a game of pool. All through the game, he kept staring at her hair, wondering how she could think that the black wig would keep him from discovering her intentions. These spies had gotten clever over the years but Joey was good at sniffing them out and stopping their threats from being carried out. He had spent enough time in Viet Nam to know that the dark haired inhabitants were crafty people and would stop at nothing to infiltrate his territory. He was getting excited about finishing this case. He thought that tonight would be the best time to eliminate this current problem.

Joey and Arlene played a couple games of pool then Arlene punched out to be with another customer. Joey just hung around playing the pin ball games and watching. Joey had met Kira before but didn't think she was the most important spy. But after tonight, he'd have more time to follow her around and see what she knew.

While Joey kept a sharp eye on Arlene, the three principle detectives converged on The Golden Lady for another night of tension. Kira stood watching the dancers, waiting for Starsky or Hutch to show up. She turned around when she heard Hutch talking to Chenille. He payed for his time and moved over to the time card machine. Kira joined Hutch, reaching over to stroke his arm. Hutch was just reaching over for her time card when Starsky appeared, taking the time card out of Hutch's hand.

"Can we agree to all do our jobs tonight? Let's get serious and find the guy we're after." Starsky spoke softly and glared at Hutch, who of course had his dark glasses on. Hutch was also leaning in toward Kira. He propped himself against the wall with one shoulder. The body language irritated the hell out of Starsky.

Before anyone could answer, a client shoved his way between Hutch and Kira, grabbed her time card and punched in her time. He swept her away, leaving the two men together.

Hutch shrugged his shoulders and scolded Starsky.

"Well, never saw this side of you before. Who put you in charge tonight?" Hutch leaned against the wall and pushed his hat further down over his eyes.

"Hutch, cool it will ya? Can't you stop being a jerk for one night? Besides, can't you handle the efficient side of the team?" Starsky just looked exasperated at his partner.

"Starsky, I never knew you could be such a stuffed shirt. Just mind your own business, cover Kira and leave me alone. You won the toss for Kira buddy, so just wipe the smirk off your face." Hutch pushed away from the wall and went over to dance with Susan.

The night wore on until the lights began to flash, signaling last call for all the time cards. It came none too soon for Joey. He was anxious to complete his mission so he went out to his car to wait for Arlene. He would follow her home tonight and watch for his opportunity in the morning.

----------

Hutch was anxious too to get this night over with. He followed Susan home and went with her inside to make sure everything was secure.

"Hey Hutch, do you want some coffee or something before you go to your car for the night?" Susan didn't feel comfortable around the blond detetective. She always felt as if he didn't like her or that he was bored. She did however want him to stay awake while he was in front of her house.

"Oh, sure Susan. Thanks." Hutch didn't stay to chat. While Susan was making coffee, Hutch went to check around the outside of the house and came back in long enough to get his coffee before he went back to his car. He didn't see the need for idle chatter, he just wanted his shift to be over. What he really wanted was to be with Kira again.

-----

Joey had stayed all night out front of Arlene's house. He kept a running report, recording a verbal diary of his observations and plans. He decided to wait till late morning before attacking her. He'd wait till the husband went to work then follow through with his assignment. He looked over at the knife laying on the seat beside him. He picked it up, running his hand over the smooth back of the blade.

It was a quiet neighborhood and he didn't expect any problems carrying out his plans. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, the sun was bright and he saw Arlene pushing a shopping cart toward her house. He decided that was a good way to get invited into the house. He got out of the car and appoached her, introducing himself as a club member where she worked.

"Oh, Joey, yeah, well I'm surprised you recognized me without my wig. It's not safe down there right now being blond."

"Oh, it's okay Arlene. I was in Nam and it's my job to be able to recognize disguises. Here, I can help you in with your packages." Joey, licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed a shopping bag.

He followed her in the house, slamming the door behind him. Too late, Arlene realized her mistake and now she was trapped. The groceries dropped. The bags broke and so did the eggs. She winced at the mess but didn't try to move,although she cried out to her empty house. Her neighbors were all at work, including her husband. There was no way she could stop what was about to happen.

But Joey had other ideas. He enjoyed drawing out his plans. He grabbed her around the neck, the knife edge sharp against her ear. His leg began to throb because of spending so much cramped time in his car. He pushed her ahead of him, into the living room. He pushed her down on the couch. Now he reached in under his jacket and pulled his gun out. He sat in the other chair and straightened his leg out in front of him. He put the knife in his lap, eyeing it with pleasure. He sat, saying nothing further. He watched her, holding his gun on her and rubbed his leg. The gun became too heavy and it slid out of his hand. The knife seemed to take on a life of its own. He looked at the gun on the floor and kicked it away from Arlene. She tried pleading but Joey didn't seem to hear. She tried telling him he was her favorite client at the club. She tried it all in vain.

He waited until his adrenaline rose again then quickly grabbed the knife and slit her throat before her scream reached the far corner of the room. Satisfied, Joey picked up his gun, wiped the knife off on his pants, let himself out of the front door and casually walked back to his car. He sat and made another entry into the recorder. He was pleased with how well everything had gone. But he knew there was one more thing he had to do. The last dyed blond would have to be destroyed, along with their headquarters. Well, he could wait a few days for that. Right now, he needed to get back to his room and decompress. He looked forward to the reports of his mission in the enemy papers. They were all so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

-----------------------

That afternoon, both detectives were seated in front of Captain Dobey. Hutch sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed. He looked very bored and did not even acknowledge Starsky's presence. On the other hand, Starsky sat forward in his chair, thinking about how to move forward with this frustrating case.

The case was just about to get more muddled with the news the ringing phone would reveal.

Dobey picked up the call, listening and writing a few notes as the conversation continued.

"You say sometime early this morning? Same details as before? Well, okay. Yeah, they're here already. They'll be down in about 1/2 an hour. Secure the area and get the scene photographed."

Without saying good bye, Captain Dobey slammed the phone down and covered his eyes with his hands briefly. He looked up at the two men in front of him and shared the latest murder news.

"Arlene, from the dance club was killed this morning. Same characteristics as the last murder. You better get down there. Not much to go on but the lab is on their way."

Dobey had both men's attention now. Hutch pulled his legs under him and settled his elbows on his knees as Starsky spoke.

"I just can't believe there haven't been any clues. No leads even. I don't even have a hint as to who it could be." Starsky scratched his head with his hand and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Neither of you came up with any ideas about the note?" Captain Dobey asked.

Starsky looked confused and glanced over at Hutch. The blond man swallowed and suddenly sat up straighter in his chair.

Captain Dobey opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Dobey held out the note which was snatched out of his hand by a very dark eyed Starsky.

"Umm Starsk, forgot to tell you about that." Hutch cringed as Starsky stood up and started to pace with the paper in his hand. He stopped in front of the window and turned to face Hutch. The hard set to his mouth and the flared nostrils were enough for Hutch to know that he had screwed up again.

"Explain that,-- **buddy**! When were you planning on sharing this stuff with me? You want to work the case yourself? You still trying to compete? Well, ---" His tirade was interrupted with Hutch's warning finger between them and the icy blue eyes riveted on Starsky's dark blue ones.

"Just one second Starsky. If you'd stop trying to be such hot sh---"

Dobey interrupted both men with a booming shout.

"I've had just about enough of both of you. Whatever the hell is the problem, seems more of a personal matter which has no business being part of this case. If you can't perform your duties as professionals, then tell me now and I'll put another pair of detectives on this case. If I'm forced to do that, then both of you will be suspended without pay until you resolve what ever the hell is the matter! Do I make myself clear?" The captain had ended his tirade and was breathing heavy with the emotion it took to speak so harshly to his best detectives.

Starsky and Hutch mumbled their apologies to Captain Dobey and assured him that they could continue the case without further incident.

The men filed out of the office with Hutch sitting heavily at his desk. Starsky joined Hutch but did not sit down. Hutch looked up into the dark blue eyes of his partner and saw disappointment and anger.

"Starsky, I'm sorry. I've been a real bastard lately." Hutch whispered.

"You said it, I didn't", Starsky agreed and perched on the back of his chair, opposite the blond man.

"Starsky, it's just that the note didn't mean anything at the time and I was just generally pissed the other night. Is it too late to discuss it now?" Hutch sat up in his chair and stretched his back, working out the tension that had grabbed his spine.

"Nah, just don't shut me out okay? So you think that note refers to the killer's fetish for dyed blonds?"

"Starsky, I guess so. But back to the original question. What's he got against blonds? And I didn't know Arlene was blond. I guess she was wearing a dark wig. That was enough to set our guy off so he killed her. Must've followed her home and waited for his chance."

Starsky sat back down briefly on the chair and studied Hutch. Suddenly restless, he got back up and placed his hands on the desk, staring at Hutch.

"Hutch, you getting any sleep at all? You look like crap. What's up with you lately?"

"Well, thanks for the compliment! I don't know, I just seem to be sliding down a deep crevice and can't find a firm grip to pull myself up. One other thing Starsky, I'm sorry----"

Both men turned as the door to the squad room swung open, whooshing in the sounds from the hall.

Kira filled the room with her smile and her smell, causing both men to think very different things about the female member in this case. But Kira broke their concentration as she hurried up to Starsky. She had her hair pulled back and wore a pink T-shirt and wore her own version of tight jeans.

"I just got a call that there was another murder. Did you guys realize Arlene was blond?" Kira stopped in front of Starsky. His back was still to Hutch as he had watched her enter the room. Kira finished her sentence and pulled Starsky in for a hug. There was no space between their bodies. Kira lifted her head back as Starsky nuzzled her neck.

Hutch found himself rooted to the spot. He felt like some peeping Tom, watching the two together but the very next second, he became an unwilling part of a threesome. Just as Starsky nudged Kira's ear, she winked at Hutch and licked her lips.

Changing gears, Kira turned her attention to the reason for her visit.

"So we really should get to the crime scene fellas. David, can I ride with you?" Suddenly all business, Kira picked up her purse and headed out the door.

Starsky made a low growl in his throat and elbowed Hutch.

Hutch grabbed Starsky as he turned to follow Kira. The unspoken concern on Hutch's face erased the smile and sparkle in Starsky's eyes. Hutch was heartbroken as the trusting appearance of his partner was replaced with the darkening blue eyes.

"Look, Starsky. We need to talk. Be careful with Kira. She's not right for you. You need to-----"

If Hutch thought that he and Starsky could have a heart to heart there in the squad room, he was mistaken. At the mention of Kira's name, Starsky became angry again. Hutch didn't get to finish what was in his heart before Starsky shook out of Hutch's hold. The dark haired man cast a last warning look at Hutch before he turned his back on him and headed toward Kira.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

----------------

Hutch sat for a minute, watching Starsky's retreat from the squad room.

Was he the only one who saw what Kira was doing? Was he the only one who felt so depressed about his crumbling relationships? He felt he was in the Twilight Zone. Things were happening around him that others just seemed to ignore. Maybe he really was invisible or in some sort of time warp but things were happening that he just couldn't control.

He'd have to make an effort to really talk with his friend about Kira. Hutch never meant to hurt the dark haired man's feelings, especially if he was serious about Kira. But Hutch couldn't believe that. The woman was too much of a shark without true loyalty and he was afraid Starsky would get hurt. Sometimes the guy could be pretty naive when it came to his love life.

Hutch didn't take any more time with the daydreaming. He figured he'd better catch up with Starsky and get to the crime scene. The day passed without further harsh words between Starsky and Hutch. He was fascinated and impressed with Kira's professionalism. Her insight into Arlene and her ability to map out the crime was a great addition to how the two men worked the same area. The teasing vixen had been replaced with a competent detective. The differences made Hutch dizzy.

Kira circled the living room again while Starsky talked to a neighbor who had heard yelling but thought it was someone's TV.

Hutch kept glancing at Kira, not able to completely keep his mind on his work. He watched the other officers who were watching Kira. Man, how could Starsky be so dumb? The men in the room were like hungry jackels, waiting for scraps. Kira would occasionally smile at someone or bend over just enough so two or three around her might get a sighting of cleavage. She had them all in the palm of her hand. But as soon as Starsky appeared, she became all business again and deferred to his ideas and asked his opinion. But anytime she caught Hutch's eye, she smiled just enough for him to feel the blush start on his cheeks.

"Hey, Hutch did you notice that the front door wasn't kicked in and the lock wasn't broken?" Kira was standing by the front door looking at the lock and back at the sodden mess of groceries that were now congealing in the entry way. She stepped over the glop and joined Hutch back in the living room. By this time, Starsky was back at the body, looking for any defensive wounds. He stood up as he saw Kira coming toward him. The three of them studied their notes a few minutes then Kira made another observation.

"She must have known him. Felt comfortable with him. With the nut on the loose she wouldn't be so careless as to let a stranger in the house. He must have even helped her in with the groceries."

"What I don't get is why she didn't tell us she was blond in the first place. We coulda protected her too." Starsky closed his eyes briefly and let out a small sigh. His shoulders remained hunched.

Hutch could tell Starsky was feeling this death with a little too much emotion. Normally, Hutch could touch him and help him over that, but not this time. He didn't feel welcome or wanted.

Hutch moved away from the small circle and paced around the living room again. He watched the crime team then walked back over to Starsky.

Kira left the room and went upstairs, looking for Arlene's bedroom. She found the black wig sitting on it's styrofoam model. Arlene felt comfortable without her wig around town. It was weird. A guy could recognize Arlene in daylight without her wig. Pretty good observations when all he had to go on was his imagination. The lighting at The Golden Lady was dim at best giving the clients who came there the chance to be someone else. Apparently the 'working girls' there did the same thing.

'How many other blonds are there' Kira wondered.

Maybe he's good with disguises, got a good eye for detail. Kira wanted to explore that thought but she took the wig back downstairs with her and handed it to Ronnie Edwards. He was packing up his equipment as Kira stood in front of him. He lifted his eyes from his task as he got a whiff of something other than death. He stood up and held out an empty plastic bag so Kira could drop the wig in.

"Ronnie, this is the wig she's been wearing. We'll need it eventually for evidence so get it processed, please." Ronnie stood there, held by her eyes and the faint smile on her lips. He looked around, uncomfortable to be alone with this woman who nobody trusted but everybody wanted.

"Thanks ma'am. I'll get it taken care of." Ronnie cleared his throat and shifted his feet. Kira smiled sweetly at him and waved as she rejoined Starsky and Hutch.

She rejoined the two detectives and shared her observations about the guy they were after. She also told them about finding the wig and offered her opinion about it's significance.

"Plus I gave the wig to Ronnie as future evidencce. It amazes me that this guy can recognize someone from a crowded, smoke filled, dusky atmosphere, determine she's got a wig on and then be able to seek her out and identify her in a totally different place."

Both men listened as Kira thought out loud. Starsky wrote somethng else in his notebook but look up when Hutch began to speak.

"Starsky, umm- that note Captain Dobey sh- showed you back in his office. Do you th- think our guy was telling us he knew Arlene wore a wig? B-but, why didn't we know that? Kira, you should've pi-picked up on it even if Starsky and me didn't."

Starsky's eyebrows shot up in surprise with Hutch's words. Why was he stuttering? He only did that when he was nervous.

Hutch kept his head averted, not looking at either Starsky or Kira. His eyes were hooded and Hutch just focused on the room around him. He felt it was safer than looking directly in their eyes.

"Well, gee Hutch, it is pretty dark in that dance club. Arlene didn't confide in me. We only talked a few times and I got the feeling she was a little uncomfortable around me. Imagine that!" Kira reached out to touch Hutch's shoulder and he visibly pulled away from her touch.

Hutch walked away. Again, he had a chance to help someone, to protect Arlene and he'd failed. He'd been too damn interested in Kira instead of doing his job. Starsky was right, he was unprofessional.

He felt the nasty feeling of anger grab him again. He really wanted to leave but the work wasn't finished. He needed space. Hutch walked into the kitchen, pretending to look for clues. In reality he had that vague feeling that his whole body was trembling, that the ground underneath him was going to give way. He must be loosing his mind. Either that, or he just needed sleep.

The lab guys picked through the broken nick nacks and swept under the furniture with their hands trying to find anything that would give some answers in this most vexing case.

Johnson crawled on his hands and knees, using his hands in front of him to feel for any foreign objects not easily identifiable. He came across a small black, oddly shaped piece of material that had the feel of rubber. He picked it up and searched the room for his boss.

Not finding his superior, Johnson decided to share what he found with Hutch. He stood off in a corner, checking his notes. Just as Johnson reached the blond detective, Starsky came back through the hallway and headed for Hutch.

"Excuse me, detectives? I found something that doesn't seem to belong to anything in the room." Johnson held up the piece of black rubber for Hutch to see.

"What's that, any idea?" Starsky reached out and set the material flat in his palm so that everyone could look at it.

Hutch glanced sideways at Starsky. Damn, Hutch really wanted to let it go. The fact that Starsky didn't hand him the evidence, grated on Hutch's nerves but he moved in closer for a look. His shoulder brushed against Starsky but it ended up being more of a shove out of the way than just a friendly nudge.

Starsky didn't respond, other than shifting his feet to accomodate the blond's closer inspection.

"Other than it being a piece of rubber, couldn't guess now. Not until we get it to the lab" Johnson shrugged his shoulders and opened an evidence bag to place the nugget of material in.

"I'm on my way there. I can drop it off before I leave. My shift is over shortly and I gotta get to my kid's baseball game." Johnson zipped up the bag and stuck it in his front shirt pocket.

"Can't you start on it tonight man? You know how important this is and you're the best in the department." Starsky tried to reason with the other man. Starsky held on to his forearm, hoping he'd reconsider.

Johnson almost seemed to change his mind but he combed his hand through his thinning hair and offered a tired shrug at the dark haired detective.

"Starsky, my wife'll kill me if I miss another game. Besides the next shift can---" His explanation was cut short by Hutch's irritated voice.

"Cut the crap and just get outta here. If you're not going to do it your self, just make sure you give it to somebody more capable. Better go Johnson, before the little wife comes and drags you away by your ear."

Hutch ended his barbed digs at the retreating man. He turned to see Starsky's nostrils flaring. Before Hutch could apologize again for being such an unfeeling, selfish jerk, Starsky flipped his notebook shut and steered Kira out of the house.

Hutch sighed heavily and rubbed the muscles in the back of his neck. He followed Starsky out the door and mirrored Starsky's glance over the hood of the car. No more words were exchanged. No plans to meet up later. That in itself was so foreign to them both. Neither knew how to resolve what was hanging between them nor did they crave the others company.

Hutch headed back toward town and made his way to The Pits.

As uncomfortable as he felt around Starsky, Hutch wasn't at all sure he'd be welcomed by the skinny, black bar owner. Huggy's friend Lionel had died because Huggy had assured the man that the two detectives would keep him safe in exchange for the information about the federal judge. Like hell he was safe. Hutch felt the weight of that responsibility deep in his gut. They had failed to protect him and Lionel had been killed. Huggy was so angry at them and Hutch had not been around too much at The Pits lately because of it. Well he'd start his apology here and hopefully, Huggy's wisdom could shed some light on Hutch's continued confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

-----------------------

Hutch walked into the dark entrance and was greeted by smoke, the noise of a pin ball machine and the smell of stale beer. He sat heavily in a corner booth and rested his head in his hands. His eyes were closed against the headache that had been a constant dull throb for days. Nothing really helped and Hutch suspected it was being fed by a guilty conscience and late nights.

"So, blondie, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my humble establishment?" Huggy set a mug of beer in front of the bowed head and sat opposite his friend. Despite the outrage Huggy had initially felt regarding Lionel's death, the pull of a long friendship melted the ice of disappointment against the two detectives.

Hutch slowly raised his head and smiled. His misgivings gave way to humor as he studied the outlandish outfit in front of him.

Huggy had on a bright orange and green sort of paradise shirt with a lime green hat on and the ever present sunglasses. Rain, shine, clouds, inside or outside, the sunglasses were either set on his face or perched on his head.

"Huggy, you're a site for sore eyes. Didn't think I'd be welcome. I came to apologize again and I just hope you believe me when I say the whole ugly mess still gives me nightmares." Hutch reached out a hand and Huggy leaned down to shake the outstreached one.

Huggy sat, feeling Hutch's pain. But the raw hate Huggy had felt awhile ago had faded to a sombre memory. He guessed he should just chalk it all up to life.

"My man, you and the curly one are always welcome. I learned a long time ago not to carry a grudge. Better to let the bitterness out than let it simmer inside till it eats away at you. My friend, I've seen too many people I care about blow a hole through their heads because they didn't know how to forgive. You might never forget, but ya shouldn't ever disobey the Good Book. The Big Man forgives all. If He can, then us lowly humans should be able to as well."

Hutch was reminded again at the contrasting sides to this man. Hutch always was taken by surprise at this cultured, well read human that did not show up too often. The street wise, smart alec was the persona usually presented which went along with his crazy get ups.

"Huggy, I need your sage advise about something." Before Hutch could continue, Huggy stood up and held up a warning hand, meaning for Hutch to wait. Huggy had to go put out a personality fire between two of his waitresses. Jackie and Susan were always fighting over which tables were theirs and Huggy had to settle the problem once and for all.

Hutch absorbed it all while he took a long swig of the cold beer. The last thing he needed was this beer so late at night, but he needed Huggy right now and the two just went together.

"So, where's the other half, may I ask?" Huggy returned and threw the bar towel down on the table with an annoyed shake of his head.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about Hug. I'm not only pissing you off lately, but Starsky as well. I just don't know why I'm being such a prick. Yes, you can agree with me, Starsky does."

"Well, good description my friend. But what is up with Starsky? He's been in here a couple times with some wild blond fellow female detective. I find out after an introduction her name is Kira and she's working with you guys on a case. " Huggy watched the far corner of the room as an unfamilar face entered the bar.

"Starsky's been here? With her? Jeeze, Huggy I'm in a mess of trouble." Hutch rested his chin in his palm and closed his eyes again but opened them when he heard Huggy laugh.

"Well, you ain't the only one in trouble. I'm sure you'll fill me in there brother but I'd say Starsky's involved with something he has no clue about. You see, the bear hears a lot of gossip, both street talk and cop talk. You brought a lot of cop clientele to this place which keeps the riff-raff away, if ya know what I mean. But I've heard the same shit as you have about your partner's latest interest."

"Huggy, I can't figure out why Starsky is so blind about her. He thinks he's in love and he's sure she loves him. Kira is the kind that only loves for the moment, not for the long term. Huggy--- I've-- I slept with her. I didn't know they were dating. She never said, never even mentioned Starsky. He's got stars in his eyes and ya know how he gets when he's in love."

Huggy watched the blond lower his head and drag his hand through his hair. Then Hutch made a fist and hit the back of the booth. The sound was dull but forceful and caused Hutch to rub his clenched hand with his other before laying both hands out on the table.

"Well, only you can rationalize or explain but man, you need to straighten up. This is the first you've talked to me in months. I ain't gonna shake my finger at you and tell ya everything'll be okay. But you need some serious down time my man."

Huggy shook his head and took another drag on his cigarette. He wasn't at all surprised when Hutch leaned over, snagged the cigarette out of Huggy's hand and sucked in the sharp, burning tar.

Hutch welcomed the sting and bite as the smoke filled his lungs. It felt good to feel pain instead of giving pain, Hutch thought, as he blew the smoke out through his nose.

Hutch sagged against the seat, letting his head fall to the back of the booth. He didn't speak for awhile. In fact, Huggy thought the man might have fallen asleep.

But Hutch roused himself and visibly shook his head. He played with the beer glass in front of him but did not take a drink.

"Huggy, I don't know why I'm deliberately pushing everyone away. I blame the anger between us on Kira. I blame the other guys for doing a crappy job but it's me that I'm dissatisfied with. It's me that's causing all the hard feelings. I can't blame Kira for all the problems between Starsky and me, but she sure is enjoying driving a wedge between us."

Hutch shifted again in the seat and absently scratched his chest, then took his hat off and crushed it in both hands. Huggy reached over when he noticed the white knuckles holding the hat.

"Hutch, you're wound up tighter than one of Starsky's watches. Man, you gotta let some of this go. What can I do to help? You wanna crash awhile upstairs? You need a lady? Name it dude and I'll get it." Huggy saw the shadow of fear cross Hutch's face at the mention of the room upstairs. Both men knew what the room upstairs represented but maybe, that's where Hutch should be. Face his demons, face his fears. That room should represent freedom and hope, not ghosts.

"Huggy, at least the last time up there I was fighting something that had a name and I was fighting it with my friends. But this, whatever has me in it's grip, has no form other than I'm a mess. Maybe I just need a beer and bull shit session with Starsky. We threw our badges into the ocean and ever since then, we've drifted apart. Maybe Starsky followed me because he thought he had to. Maybe he really didn't want to give up being a cop. Maybe I---"

Hutch stopped his own train of thought to take a sip of the now warm beer.

"Once this case is over, we gotta connect again. I just hope it won't be too late."

"Hutch, do you think you're responsible for Starsky? I mean, when you threw your jobs into the ocean, you did it together right? Starsky made his own choice didn't he? Don't push Starsky away. That ain't gonna help him. He needs you, not that blond bitch" Huggy took a last drag of the cigarette and ground it out in the overflowing ashtray.

"The way I see it, you need to forgive yourself. Starsky made his own decisions and he's havin' a hell of a time, just like you. So go on upstairs and catch a few winks. Just leave your guilt and your crappy attitude here in this gross ashtray. I'd be happy to pitch it out back in the dumpster."

Hutch decided that maybe Huggy was right. Maybe he needed a neutral place to sleep. Hell, he just needed to sleep. With a last hand shake, Hutch nodded his thanks to Huggy. He pushed himself up the steps into his friend's extra bedroom. Hutch opened the door, searching for the ghosts of a long ago nightmare.

He sat heavily on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Vague remnants of that withdrawl echoed around him. He heard his own voice begging for help and heard Starsky's broken words, urging him to hold on. Hutch rubbed his neck, still feeling the comforting caress of Starsky's hand.

He looked down at the inside of his arm. The invisible track marks were as real now as they had been during that other time. He rubbed the crease there and wished the future was now. He wanted his life back on a solid foundation again. He wanted so badly to have the strong grip of frienship and the stability of his career to feel good about. He crossed one foot over the other and toed out of his shoes. He stood up to take off his pants.

Suddenly he was so tired. He let the pants drop where they landed and rested back against the mattress.

_He was standing at the edge of the rise. The cool, refreshing breeze blew his hair in his eyes. He reached up to tuck the blond hair behind his ear. The sun glistened off the lake below. The view from the rock was breathtaking. The clear, green hills in the distance made him feel peaceful. The hard, solid rock underneath his boots gave him a sense of accomplishment and pride. He took in a deep breath as his heart returned to it's normal rhythm. The hard climb to the top had been worth the view._

_But suddenly, the sun disappeared behind dark, rolling clouds and the wind grew chilly. The water in the lake was choppy and he could hear the slap of each white cap. He felt dizzy and alone. The earth underneath him began to shake. The small cracks in the rock grew wider. His feet were pushed apart until he straddled a wide crevice. _

_"Huuutch!" _

_He saw the hand reaching for him, heard the echo. _

_He shifted his feet to try and get his balance. He bent down toward the hand that seemed to get smaller. He was knocked off balance._

"Starsky!"

Hutch found himself sitting straight up in bed. He heard the echo of Starsky's name fade into the corner of the room. His heart raced and his chest heaved with the effort to slow his breathing. The trickles of sweat made a path down onto his belly. He gulped in precious air as the room slowed it's spin.

"Damn, not that dream again!" Hutch whispered to himself. He dragged his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He looked down, as if to convince himself that the floor was solid and not the cracking foundation in his dream.

"Wouldn't a shrink have a field day with that dream!" Hutch tried to convince himself that it was just a dream. He stood up and paced around the shaded room. The flashing light from the sign outside illuminated the room in a dull glow.

The whole thing reminded him of just why he didn't get much sleep these days. As Hutch got dressed, he still heard the desperate, far away voice of his partner searching, calling to him.

He pulled open the door and slammed it behind him. Still too many ghosts.


	8. Chapter 8

**FAULT LINE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPICENTER OF THE SOUL**

-------------

Hutch stumbled down the steps and into his car. He didn't realize that despite the dream, he'd slept more than he had on previous nights. He looked around, confused and surprised to see that it was light. He turned the radio on in his car and hunted for the news channel. 7:00 a.m. He'd actually slept. He started the car and felt comforted by the cough and wheeze of the engine. Some things never change.

He now felt the urgent need to apologize to Starsky. He thought about the dreamy look Starsky got every time he looked at Kira. The man had a way about him when he was in love. But how could Starsky be in love with someone like Kira? She was not a woman who took sex seriously. Like a lot of men Hutch knew, sex to her was sort of an art form. Just a way of expressing herself. He wanted to apologize for being so competitive. That was not a game that they played. It was sort of an unwritten rule between them. One of the things they would never do because it would just end up hurting the other. So why was he working so hard at hurting Starsky now? He needed Starsky back in his life and knew that Starsky would be the only one to help him straighten up.

Driving toward Starsky's, Hutch slammed on his brakes and pulled the old car to the side of the road. He had such a strong thought, that it physically caused the blond to react in pain to it.

Hutch suddenly was hit by a new revelation. The anger toward himself at his failure over Lionel had been like the last thing to pierce his soul. He remembered standing, looking into the water, wishing that the waves would carry away all his problems. He had trusted that throwing away his badge represented all that he hated, all the baggage that weighed him down. Just as he was ready to release his badge, Starsky's presence stopped him. Starsky wanted to join Hutch. Now Hutch wished he could have had the strength to either change Starsky's mind or let Starsky convince him that life wasn't as bad as Hutch felt that it was.

But still on the premise of 'Me and Thee', Hutch encouraged Starsky to throw his life away too. After that, Me and Thee somehow just wasn't enough for Hutch. But he wanted that back. Now he would do what he needed in order to get a firm footing again on the foundation of their friendship.

Hutch put the car in gear and grimaced as the poor machine chugged and sputtered in protest.

He reached Starsky's before he was ready and just sat out front in his car. He didn't feel so restless but he was nervous. He had to apologize for his actions. For Hutch, Kira represented everything he hated about himself. She was like toxic waste. Why were they damaging their friendship over a woman who went through men like a tree shredder? But she wasn't the only problem. Hutch realized that he himself had started this shaky, rumble of discontent. He had no right inflicting his imperfections on Starsky.

Finally ready to face the truth, Hutch climbed out of the car and trudged up the steps. He opened the door slowly, looking around before fully entering the room. He still wondered if he'd be welcome but thought it was a good sign about Starsky's frame of mind when he heard the dark haired man singing some nameless tune. Hutch had picked up the morning paper from the bottom step and now as he walked further into the room, he followed the sound. He turned the corner into the kitchen and slung the paper at Starsky. The paper landed in the sink and Starsky stopped humming to his plant. Hutch felt incredibly uncomfortable so he tried to hide that feeling by using humor.

"Hey, don't you know plants don't like cat fights? You'll scare them to death with that kind of noise!"

"Hutch!, 'mornin. Want some coffee? It's kinda strong. Didn't get home till a little while ago and now I gotta stay awake, ya know?" Starsky seemed nervous too, which further increased Hutch's discomfort.

"Sure, but Starsk, I just came over to try to work through what ever it is that's got us bitching at each other." Hutch accepted the coffee and took a swig. He quickly spit the sludge into the sink.

"Starsky, that's the worst coffee I've ever had. Like wallpaper paste!"

"Well, I did say it was strong!" Starsky leaned against the counter, watching Hutch, wondering what was next.

"Starsky, I'm sorry about the distance between us lately. I don't know why I've been so nasty. I apologize." Hutch started pacing around the kitchen until he finally sat at the table.

"For some reason, I just seem to say the wrong things to everyone. But buddy, particularly you're the one I'm hurting. I've taken you're relationship with Kira to a different level. We should be beyond this high school shoving match type of behavior over Kira. No woman should get between our friendship. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hutch. At first I was jealous. I didn't know how Kira felt about things but now, I do. It's okay." Starsky folded the kitchen towel on the rack above the sink and turned around and smiled shyly at Hutch.

"You were jealous? Of what? Of me? What exactly are you talking about?" Hutch was beginning to get a bad feeling. Was his hunch about Starsky right?

"I love Kira. It's all worked out. Last night we---, well we love each other." Starsky seemed shy. Not a quality used to describe the dark haired man.

Hutch shut his eyes and rubbed the space between his eyes. Starsky said he was in love, but if so why did he seem uncomfortable? It seemed Starsky was trying to convince himself that things were okay. Was that directed at Hutch or at himself?

Hutch swallowed and stood up from the table. He started pacing again, thinking about the other night when he'd been with Kira. Starsky's name never came up. He was in trouble.

"She loves you too? You sure?" Hutch wanted to be wrong. He didn't want his best friend's heart to be squashed by a wandering, careless woman.

"Yeah, it's okay now. Kira makes me happy and we're good together. We fit. Man, she is beautiful! Hey, you want breakfast? I can make eggs, bacon?" Starsky suddenly bubbled with happiness. Hutch saw the desire, the need in his eyes. Kira did that to him? Bitch.

Starsky took a couple steps closer to the table. He tentatively reached out to fondle Hutch's shirt sleeve. Just a shy, light touch but it burned Hutch's arm. Hutch remembered the quaking, shifting earth under his feet in the dream. Or was it a dream?

"Umm, no I gotta, No-- I need to do some things. I'll catch up with you later." Hutch watched the disappointed look come across his friend's face. But Hutch needed to get out of there. He was falling further down that crevice without a handhold. There was something though he could do, maybe find out for certain. He had to be the one to repair and correct. He had to talk to Kira.

-------

Joey sprawled out on the single mattress. His arm was over his eyes and he mumbled to himself. There was one more spy that had to be dealt with. But now, the whole building had to go. The headquarters for their operations had to be dealt with. They all had to die.

"In a day or two. That will be soon enough. They'll all be there."

Joey sat up and rubbed his leg. His serial number ran through his head. He reminded himself what information to give should he fail and be caught. He stood up and hobbled to the storage cabinet. He ran his hand over the guns and rifles lined up on the shelf. But then, the drawer underneath caught his eye. Yes, that's it. Take it all down in one big blast. There would be nothing left. He was prepared to sacrifice his own life for the cause.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fault Line- Part 2 now explores Starsky's POV in the episode Starsky VS Hutch. Hutch isn't the only one struggling with questions and insecurities. As in any relationship, it takes two to create difficulties and work together to repair the bond of friendship.

Debbie- Your continued ability to be friend, Beta and cheerleader brightens my day!

-----------------------------

**FAULT LINE-PART 2**

**CHAPTER 9**

**TREMORS**

Since Hutch wasn't in the 'buddy' frame of mind lately, Starsky had gotten into the habit of eating breakfast in the precinct cafeteria. It didn't matter to him if he had anybody to talk to or not in the morning. He didn't feel human until he'd had a few cups of coffee anyway. But this morning was going to be very different from the past few weeks.

Starsky got in line to figure out if he wanted just a donut and coffee or go for donut, bacon, eggs? He backed up toward the egg selections and felt a foot crunch under his heel.

"Oops, sorry there, my stomach is growling so much, I can't think!" Starsky started apologizing before he'd even turned around. When he did, he was greeted by a scowling, beautiful face. Kira rubbed her foot and tried to back up to prevent a repeat on the other foot. Starsky couldn't take his eyes off the wild, blond hair. Her face was all curves and softness and Starsky did not intend to let her go just yet. He rested his hand around her elbow, trying to keep her from leaving too quickly.

"I'm really sorry. Here I'll buy ya breakfast and you can tell me how your foot is! The name's Starsky. Or David. What can I call you?" Starsky let his blue eyes hold her gaze.

"Well, I'm Kira. I see we think alike. Donut or bacon. I think I'll have both!", Kira volunteered, as she reached around Starsky to grab the last chocolate donut. She offered a perfect smile but declined his offer to buy her breakfast. But she didn't pull away from his hand on her elbow. She smiled to herself when he stood off to the side while she paid for her breakfast.

With the introduction and food choices made, it seemed natural to join each other at the same table. Kira told him that she had just been reassigned from the precinct across town to the homicide division here. Starsky wanted to listen more to that silky voice but he remembered about all the reports waiting for him. They talked a bit more and said their goodbyes with the promise of another breakfast date the next day.

Two weeks later Starsky was looking forward to their first real date. They had met a few times for breakfast until Starsky got his nerve up to ask her out. Now isn't that a kick in the head?! Starsky never felt shy around women. But Kira was different. More like somebody Hutch would date. She was beautiful, sexy and classy. She reminded him of Gillian. Like Gillian, Kira was well educated, independent and just had an aura around her.

Maybe that's why Starsky had no wish to share his latest lady with Hutch. His partner didn't seem interested in much of anything he had to say anyway. The two of them couldn't talk about anything without it ending up in an argument so Starsky just tried to keep talk work related.

He missed Hutch.

-----

Kira was dressed in casual black form fitting leggings with a pink tunic. Starsky wore his favorite brown cordoury jacket with the darker colored elbow pads. He did however have on a newer, stiffer pair of jeans. Starsky was proud to have Kira beside him and guided her into Huggy's.

They sat in Starsky's favorite corner booth at Huggy's. Kira had never been here before so Starsky introduced her to Huggy.

"Well, the room just got a little brighter, pretty lady. Welcome to The Pits!" Huggy raised his glass to them both and sat beside Starsky.

"Huggy, you think you might give us some privacy here? We don't need a chaperone. Go wash a glass or two!" Starsky nudged Huggy with his shoulder.

Once alone, the two people picked up their conversation. Starsky reached over to touch Kira's hand and she grabbed him with her smile. Kira took another swallow of her beer and looked around the noisy bar. She liked the atmosphere and thought about playing one of the pin ball machines. Her opportunity came when Starsky excused himself to visit the men's room and she told him she'd wait for him at the pin ball machine.

Kira loved the game and was quite good. She concentrated on the ball and all the gates and lights but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone. Huggy tipped his hat toward her and followed as she went over to the bar. She turned around and leaned against the bar, her elbows bent back on it's surface. Huggy stood there, not missing the pointy circles poking through her blouse. Looking directly at him, Kira leaned closer to the bar owner, popped a few peanuts in her mouth and gave him a quick view of her cleavage and offered a sweet smile.

Huggy cleared his throat and his dark eyes grew wide as he backed away. He looked at her again, trying to decide the reason for the contact.

"Well, you leave nothing to the imagination do you? But be warned, you mess with Starsky's head, and you're asking for trouble." Huggy whispered in her ear.

Kira backed away, stunned. She was just being herself and didn't see the problem with a little flirting.

Kira pasted a smile back on her face and decided she didn't particularly like this man. But she wasn't about to let his sour attitude get in her way of having fun.

Before she could reply, Starsky joined them and put his arm around Kira's waist. She just leaned into Starsky and offered a naive, pleasant smile to both men. She didn't give Huggy another thought.

Huggy went back behind the bar and made an attempt to wipe up a small spill. He wasn't sure of what just happened but he put it out of his mind as a waitress called across the bar for two beers.

Sometime later, the night drew to a close. Starsky drove Kira home and pulled up in front of her house. She reached for the door handle but stopped when she felt Starsky's lips on her neck.

"Boy you smell good, Kira. I liked being with you tonight."

"David, if you don't stop that, I can't be responsible for my actions!" Kira shook her thick hair back and sighed. She already wanted to spend more time with this man but didn't want to find out everything in one night.

Starsky felt Kira back away slightly and took the hint. He never liked to push if the timing wasn't right. Besides, anticipation was a great virtue!

He gave her another quick kiss and a peck on the cheek. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door. He lightly took her hand in his and walked her up to the front door. One more kiss, a little more experimental this time. Starsky finally pulled back and waited while Kira used her key to open the door.

He turned around and walked back to the car. He took in a gulp of the lingering scent that followed him.

-----

The best news he'd had in weeks waited for him the next day in the squad room. Captain Dobey made a rare appearance out of his office without yelling or bellowing at anybody. He lumbered over to Starsky and Hutch and sat heavily in the chair next to Hutch. He rubbed his face and yawned.

"Well, you guys have a new assignment and a partner for this case. There's been two murders at The Golden Lady Dance Club. Both blonds so you get to cover the other blond in the club plus that new detective Kira, is gonna go under as one of the 'girls'. You'll start tonight so you best go home, get some sleep and be there at 10 p.m. tonight."

Dobey dropped the folder on the desk, stood up and made his way back to his office. The slam of the door was a good sign that the conversation was over.

"Well doesn't this sound fun. Wonder what this Kira's like? She must be that leggy blond I've seen in the hall a few times."

Hutch glanced out the window toward the hall, distracted by a high pitched growl. He watched as the big burly guy fought against two uniformed men. They weren't having much success at restraining the guy until another officer joined them and luckily got the gorilla cuffed and pushed down the hall.

Hutch missed the twinkle in his partner's eyes nor did he notice the happy grin spreading over his face. Starsky thought he should fill Hutch in on Kira and that they were dating but for some reason, the need to share the news disappeared once he turned his attention to Hutch.

Hutch slouched down in his chair with the folder spread out before him. He sat that way for a few minutes until Hutch stood up, slapped the folder closed and started for the exit.

"Hey, Hutch, you wanna meet at Huggy's for something to eat at 8? That way we can get to the club by 9 and talk to the owner and meet the other blond woman before things get started." Starsky stood up and stretched, already looking forward to the excuse to spend more time with Kira.

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'm going home and I'll meet you there later." Hutch pushed open the door and headed for the elevator, leaving a bewildered dark haired man behind.

He watched the blond's retreat out the door. Hutch did his best to avoid any contact with anyone. Just a few months ago, Hutch would have stopped to talk to most of the uniforms or he would be stopped himself by someone wanting his advice or opinion about something.

Lately, it seemed everyone just wanted to avoid the surley blond and stay out of the way of his growling presence.

Starsky watched the pantomime as the uniformed Mitchell Lang made an attempt to stop Hutch by grabbing his arm. Hutch barely acknowledged the other man before pulling away from the gesture and he continued on his way down the hall. Mitchell scratched his head and also watched the blond as he headed for the elevator.

Starsky turned his attention to the abandoned file and glanced through it, getting an idea about what they were up against. He studied it for about 1/2 an hour until he looked down at his watch. He figured he'd better get something to eat then go home for awhile before this new case got under way.

He placed the folder in the metal cabinet, slammed it shut with more force than he intended. Jacobs glanced up from the phone he was on, curious as to the noise. Starsky waved in apology and made his own way to the elevator.

As he stood waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, he caught sight of Kira coming toward him. She had such a way of floating that it made Starsky's mouth dry with longing. He cleared his throat and tried to be professional even though his thoughts were far removed from the folder he had just been reading. Kira reached him and stood watching him, a smile crossing her face.

Starsky moved them away from the elevator and into a corner of the hall, out of the foot traffic and listening ears. He stuck his hands behind his back and locked his hands together. Being so close to this knockout of a woman was difficult. It was an effort to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey, David! So we're gonna work together. Nice assignment huh?" Kira teased him with her words and the glint in her eyes.

"Yep, looking forward to it." He lowered his voice so that only she could hear him.

"More time to spend together. God, I want to kiss you so bad, my teeth hurt." Starsky rocked back on the heels of his feet and squeezed his hands harder behind him. Staring wasn't going to accomplish what he needed so he unclenched his body and moved back to the elevator.

Punching the button, he turned the conversation back to a safe subjuct. He didn't have to guess if Kira had followed, he could smell her next to him.

"See ya later okay? Hutch and me will be at the club by 9 to meet everybody so be there or be square!" Starsky stepped into the elevator, poked his head back out the door and winked at Kira as the doors closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TREMORS**

**--------------**

Starsky loved the dance club. The low lighting mixed with the different music choices made him anxious to dance. Mindful of the assignment though, he surveyed the crowd first and grimaced as he heard a familiar voice across the room. He watched Hutch and Kira at a far table. Hutch was dressed in a long trench coat, cap low over his eyes and why the hell would he wear sunglasses in an already dark setting? Hutch was loud and seemed to be enjoying Kira's company. She was laughing at something he said and they both had their heads together as if they shared a secret.

The dark haired man made a face but decided he should join in on the fun. He followed the procedure of the club and then picked out the other blond woman to dance with.

"Susan, anybody stranger than normal been seeking you out? Anybody overly anxious to spend time with you? And by the way,don't worry. Hutch and me are gonna stick close to you. One of us will be with you every night after closing, just like we outlined for you earlier."

"David, for the first time in weeks I finally feel safe. I need this job but not at the expense of being scared all the time. But haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Just don't stray too far okay?" Susan rested her head on the dark haired man's shoulder, enjoying the strength she felt from the contact.

After a few minutes, he punched out his time with her and joined up with another of the women to dance with.

Normaly he would have enjoyed this opportunity to dance, but tonight, his feet weren't connected to his brain. He couldn't concentrate on the woman in his arms and for the third time, apologized to her for tromping on her feet. He excused himself, gave her a good tip and stood off to the side for a few minutes while he observed Hutch.

Since meeting up with Kira at the Golden Lady, Hutch had filled up his time with her. Now, Starsky was not the jealous type. He was too confident in his own ability to attract and hold a woman to worry that Kira could be more interested in Hutch than himself. The two had now been dating almost a month and were having a great time. But he just didn't understand what was up with Hutch. The drastic changes in his personality and looks continued to worry Starsky.

If it had been anyone else, the first explanation that would have come to mind was drugs. Well, perhaps pills but certainly not anything injected. But Starsky couldn't help thinking that maybe he was drinking too much and not sleeping. But the mustache and sloppy appearance were so unlike Hutch. Then his attitude had been in the toilet for months.

Normally Hutch was thoughtful and serious. Starsky always felt it was his job to cajole Hutch as much as possible. He tried to keep Hutch from taking life too seriously. Starsky was the one who had enough energy for both of them and tried to find the glass half full at all times. Lately though, his blond friend had done a 180 in his appearance and mood. Sloppy and loud was fine, but not when three months ago that same guy was fashion model handsome and reserved.

Shaking off the gloomy thoughts, Starsky turned his attention to Kira. Starsky had felt so restless before he met Kira. Since their first date, he felt-- jeeze, that was just the point. He'd felt nothing other than bitterness for so long that it was just nice to experience something positive for a change.

Starsky was a little embarrased at the way Hutch was hanging all over Kira at the moment. He was also slightly pissed that Hutch was sticking so close to Kira instead of mingling and trying to get some kind of feel for the place. They were there to look for a killer, not for fun.

Starsky ambled over to the table with the intent of reminding the two why they were there. He felt like Dobey, complaining and threatening, but without any clues, they needed to find something to go on as quick as possible.

"Hey, you guys wanna share the joke? Have you had time to nose around the place? Got any ideas-- Huh?"

"Ya just had to be here Starsk. Hey, who made you Mother Superior? Sit down, take a load off!" Hutch pulled his dark glasses down his nose, providing a better view of his disgruntled partner.

Hutch felt the disapproving stare melt his sunglasses so he decided it was time to change positions.

"Kira, why don't I get you back to the pool of ladies so Starsky here doesn't have a kitten. I'll reconcile with Chenille and you still have some time to mingle!" Hutch unfolded himself from the chair, tipped his hat to Starsky and followed Kira over to pay for her 'time'.

Kira waited while Hutch paid then he came back over to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She handed over her house keys and stroked his face as she did so. He waved in Starsky's direction and left the club. She stood a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone approaced her. Since no one reached for her time card, she decided to join David at the Juke Box. He looked gorgeous and so vulnerable. She liked that about him.

His back was to her when she joined him so she leaned over his shoulder and kissed his ear.

Starsky turned around with her in his arms and moved her onto the dance floor.

"Riddle: what has two eyes, two arms and is crazy about you?" Starsky whispered in her ear.

"I give up", Kira breathed.

"I wish you would" Starsky pulled his head away and drank in the glow from her eyes.

Suddenly shy, Kira averted her gaze and bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe how the honest emotion she saw in those blue eyes made her toes curl. It had been a long time since any man had captivated her like David. She felt so fortunate to always be in the company of such handsome men.

The lights began to flicker over head signaling the end of the evening. Starsky sighed and told Kira she should go on home and he'd follow her shortly.

"But I already gave Hutch my house key. He said it was his assignment to be with me tonight and you'd be with Susan. See, she's over there, waiting for you." Kira looked confused at the angry appearance that covered Starsky's face.

"Well, no it was not his assignment. But doesn't matter. As long as you both are covered, it's okay." Starsky tried to reassure Kira that he was okay with the change. After all it wasn't Kira's fault that Hutch was playing some game. Starsky had no wish to try and figure out this new zinger obviously aimed at him by his partner. Wasn't worth arguing over.

Starsky gave Kira one last kiss on the cheek and went over to join Susan.

"C'mon Susan, go ahead and start home. I'll be there shortly. Just don't go in till I get there." Susan did as she was told and quickly got into her car. This wasn't the place to be loitering or daydreaming. Once she got in the car and locked the doors, she felt safe.

Starsky followed Susan and parked in front of her ranch style home. He followed her inside and made the rounds of each room, looking for any unwelcome guests. As he went from room to room, he tried to squelch the nagging annoyance he felt at Hutch for double crossing their plans. Lately it seemed that his blond friend and partner was discontent and had to have the last word about everything.

But pushing these dark thoughts aside, Starsky continued his survelliance inside the house. When all was secure, he reminded Susan to lock all the doors and that he would be sitting outside in his car until his replacement would take over.

"I'm gonna walk around outside then settle in my car. If you need anything, just flick your bedroom light on and off and I'll be in to save you!"

Starsky attempted to show some humor. He didn't want Susan catching on to his dark mood. She was already nervous about this whole murder threat. She had wanted to quit as soon as Starsky and Hutch had been ensconced in the club but they had convinced her that she would be doing a great service by remaining and they had reassured her that she would be safe. If she knew that the two detectives had been fighting about their responsibilities, then rightly so, she would have demanded to be let out of this nightmare.

"I know, David. I'm okay as long as one of you is around. But, before you go, can I make you a sandwich and some coffee?" Besides the blond hair, Susan had green eyes that turned dark when she was nervous. She moved to the kitchen before hearing Starsky's answer but he followed her anyway and sat at the table while she busied herself getting the coffee pot ready.

"Well, great. Something to keep me awake. I'm sure you'd appreciate that!" Starsky laughed and was relieved when he realized that Susan's shoulders dropped from the tense sharpened position of a few minutes ago to a more relaxed rounded appearance. While Susan started the sandwich, Starsky left to check outside around the house. Nothing unusal there, he went back in to wait for his meal.

They talked more as the coffee was brewing and Susan finished the sandwich. Once everything was ready, Starsky took his unexpected feast to the car and got as comfortable as possible in the front seat. He watched as the lights in the house slowly went out, leaving one light in the bedroom.

Giving a quick look around the street, he nibbled at the sandwich and left the coffee on the dashboard. He found his mind wandering again to Hutch and his hard, discontented attitude. His physical appearance had changed so subtly that by the time Starsky noted the mustache, it had actually been sitting under the blond's nose for a few months. Ever since they had thrown their badges into the ocean, Hutch seemed to be so restless. The difficult case had resulted in the death of Huggy's friend and they had felt so helpless as to how to solve the edginess that it had created.

At the time, they had seriously wanted to leave the police force. They relented and accepted their badges back and Starsky was okay with his decision. He was never one to give up on anything easily and he still felt fulfilled and rewarded with the job that he did. But both Starsky and Hutch wrestled with their demons over their inability to solve this completely. It had affected their own relationship and Starsky felt like he was standing on shaky ground. They had been reinstated into the force but both handled it in totally different ways. Starsky was not ready to peer under the emotional bandaid at his wounds, so he settled for the moment trying to figure out Hutch's attitude.

The blond, even a year ago, had been so free with his smile and easy attitude. He had still been so neat in his appearance. Starsky thought Hutch looked like he was going on a date or a job interview rather than run down criminals on the street. At that time, Hutch was still wearing pressed pants and clean shirts. His hair was short and neatly combed. There was no mustache. But ever since the badge incident, he just didn't seem to care about himself. He had taken to wearing his hair long, which given its thinning nature, just made the blond hair stringy and dirty looking. He just didn't understand the ruffled appearance Hutch now favored.

His attitude had also changed. The two of them fought often now over stupid things. It had been ages since they had been at Huggy's to share a meal or just relax together with their skinny friend for a beer. It just seemed that Hutch was doing everything he could to keep Starsky at an impersonal distance.

Starsky was not even comfortable talking to Hutch about his relationship with Kira. When this assignment came up which included Kira, Starsky was at first excited for the opportunity to see more of this new woman in his life. A month into the relationship and he still had not given Hutch any details.

Was it just because of Hutch's coldness or was there something else that prevented Starsky from sharing? Normally, Starsky couldn't wait to regale Hutch with details about a new love interest but this time, he felt he had to keep the news to himself.

He had never said too much to Hutch about Kira. Trying to rationalize his behavior, Starsky gave in to self examination.---- I told him I was seeing someone but I didn't go into specifics. Maybe that was my first mistake. But Kira was special and I just didn't want to jinx what I felt.---

Starsky finished his sandwich and took a sip of the coffee. He squirmed around in his seat to take a better look down the street. All was quiet. Nobody peeping around. He turned back around and kept his eyes fixed on the rear view mirror. No cars or people appeared for half an hour so Starsky finally settled back against the seat. He finished the coffee then laughed to himself as he threw the cup to the back of his car. Wouldn't Hutch just love it that Starsky was trashing his own car? When was the last time he had heard Hutch really share a joke or include him in anything personal?

Well, this was more than Starsky could figure out in one night so he just sat back and concentrated on the job at hand. He also couldn't help thinking about Kira.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting but my computer swallowed a couple chapters and wouldn't give them back!

Debbie- Thanks so much for holding my hand during my tantrum and convincing me that my imagination did not follow those missing chapters.

Bobbie: I especially thank you for your computer knowledge. You gave me lots of ideas about how to find those pesky chapters, but in the end, they remained lost in space!

**----------------------------------------**

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**CHAPTER 11**

**TREMORS**

Starsky was achy and tired but also felt restless. For some reason, he found his way to the squad room after his replacement had arrived to take over guarding Susan. He was now sitting in the almost deserted room just watching the action out of the squad room window. People were coming and going. Some angry about being pushed around in restraints, others angry at having to deal with their charges. He felt lonely and really missed Hutch. He wandered over to their desks and sat there, just daydreaming.

"Hey, Starsky, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding a certain blond female?"

Minnie had wandered over to her favorite detective. She didn't like the sad look in his eyes. By the time she had finished her sentence, she had handed Starsky a cup of coffee and brushed her hand through his dark curls. Starsky sighed at the attention and managed a half of a smile at the woman.

"No, Hutch has her covered tonight." Starsky let his chin fall to his chest but took a sip of the bitter coffee.

"I'll bet he does." Minnie thought she was only teasing but the emotion she saw in his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Minnie! What the hell does that mean?" Suddenly Starsky had fire in his eyes and got up intending to move away from Minnie.

"Hold on there boy. I didn't mean anything. You got a thing for Kira, honey?" She wondered if she should tell Starsky what she knew about Kira. She mentally crossed that idea out of her head. It wasn't her place to lecture Starsky on the office grape vine.

But how could he not know about her rich reputation? If half the things were true,then Kira was a very dangerous woman. Minnie really cared for Starsky and didn't want to see him hurt. But she could also tell him a thing or two about his partner, but then again, he certainly would know everything she knew about Hutchinson.

Starsky reached out to stroke Minnie's shoulder.

"Sorry, Minnie. I don't know. I'm tired and restless and I feel like there's something missing, ya know? Hutch and me, well we ain't gettin along right now and I don't know why. Maybe it's me." Starsky stared into his coffee cup, looking for answers.

"Honey, don't sweat it. Everything will work out. Trust me! But if you need to talk, I'm always here for you. Maybe Hutch is just trying to find himself. You both have had a rough couple of months. Go home, get some rest. Don't wrinkle that cute little face of yours with worry lines."

Being hit with another bout of restlessness, Starsky no longer wanted to be at the precinct. He needed Hutch. He needed to talk. Starsky grumpily put the mug of coffee down by the coffee pot and moved off toward the exit.

He looked back at the kind face and was reminded that he really wasn't alone. Minnie stood up and started toward Starsky. She had in her heart to warn him, despite what she thought earlier.

"Starsky, wait. You need---"

Starsky just waved her away and shuffled out the door. She watched as he walked down the hall. His trade mark strut lacked confidence and he kept his head down the whole way to the elevator. Minnie sure wished she could have filled him in on the stuff she knew. But she would wait. Sooner or later, Starsky always sought her out about problems. Then she'd be ready and wouldn't let Starsky cut her off.

Minnie sat back down in the nearest chair and thought again about Kira. She'd seen the guys watching Kira. They pretty much got whip lash following those hips. Kira wrote the book on flirting. She never missed an opportunity but was careful not to go overboard if her superiors were around. She had also heard the stories about the broken hearts she'd left behind. Minnie had teased Starsky once, calling him a trashy boy, but Kira was the true trashy one. Minnie wanted to protect the man who often wore his heart on his sleeve.

Hutch was another subject. She knew that a long time ago there had been rumors that Hutch had been a junkie. She never really belived it but lately, he sure was a good example of somebody messed up with drugs or alcohol. He avoided everybody lately and she noticed that Starsky and the blond didn't seem as tight as before. She really liked both men and admired the jobs they did. They were good cops. But she worried now that maybe it was burnout that had Hutch in its grip. She'd seen a lot of good cops go down that way. One day they were fearlessly taking on the world and the next, the world had them by the throat.

Minnie shrugged her shoulders and got up slowly from the chair.

'Girl, you're getting too old for these late night worry sessions. Gotta go home, feed the cat and wash my hair'. Minnie chuckled to herself and slowly left the office.

---

Starsky left the precinct intending to face Hutch. He didn't like the cavalier attitude Hutch had toward this case or about life in general

Back in his car, the power coming from the engine somehow made Starsky feel calm. So much of his life now was in doubt, it was nice to know that he could count on the rumble and strength of the car.

Starsky figured Hutch didn't know that he was jeopardizing the case at the dance club. Otherwise, he would never be playing this game with him. Hutch was too self centered right now and Starsky didn't like it. Hutch was shutting him out but wondered again what Hutch was so angry at.

Starsky headed for Hutch's apartment. The car steered itself in the directon of Venice Place, which was a good thing, since Starsky had his mind on Hutch, not the road. He couldn't keep the thoughts from piling up in his brain about Hutch. He couldn't help feeling guilty. Something is clouding Hutch's perspective. Maybe all this is my fault?

He parked in front of Hutch's apartment but was surprised that he didn't see the dented up car out front.

'_His shift was over the same time as mine_', Starsky thought. As he got out of the Torino, he looked up and down the street still hunting Hutch's car. He climbed the steps and found the key above the door.

The place looked as if Hutch hadn't been there for days. Hutch wasn't the best housekeeper but dishes were stacked in the sink waiting to be washed. The plants all looked thirsty which really bothered Starsky. His friend treated his plants as if they were human.

"Isn't that a trip? He don't care about his friends or his plants."

He apologized to the plants for the neglect and fingered the wilted leaves on the nearest plant as he wandered around the apartment.

Suddenly too tired to continue with the line of thinking, he sank down on the couch, curled up and pulled a pillow to his stomach. He didn't expect to sleep, thinking he was too wound up but his eyes grew heavy and he gave in to the need for sleep.

He jerked awake at the scratching noise in the lock. The door banged open and Hutch threw a brown wrapped up package at Starsky. It landed at his back, forcing him to sit up to get away from the sharp edges.

The first thing Starsky noticed was the smart assed attitude. He was getting pretty sick of this act. But now the earlier anger he felt over Hutch's lack of respect for the case bubbled up again and forced Starsky to his feet. He rubbed his eyes and flinched as Hutch banged the coffee maker and clinked the glass pot full of water, setting it all into place.

"Hey Starsk, Susan kick you out of the house? Couldn't ya find your way home?" Hutch's boldness and mannerisms pricked at Starsky's nerves.

"Hutch, we gotta talk." Starsky paced around the room finally coming back to stand beside Hutch in the kitchen.

"Sure, what about? Something happen with the case?" Hutch continued his buzzing around fixing coffee. Starsky wanted to grab him and hold him still long enough to talk.

"No not about the case but about you, your actions."

"What about my actions, buddy? What's eating you?" Hutch stopped finally and stared at Starsky. The icy blue eyes stared back at Starsky. He didn't like what he saw there.

"Hutch, you're not being professional. How can you if all you do is change the plans and play games instead of doing your job?" Starsky's jaw got tighter with the anger he felt. He waited, ready for an explanation.

"Starsky, don't call me unprofessional. You're just pissed because I thought of something you didn't. You jealous huh? That's it-- buddy! You go out with Kira one time and you think you own her." Hutch threw the dish towel on the counter and stepped back from Starsky.

"Hutch, this doesn't have anything to do with Kira. But we've been dating a month. And since you want to play, well guess what- this time, the game's over. I got the girl and you don't." Starsky headed for the door but turned around once more to face Hutch.

A flash of insight hit Starsky and a thought poked at his conscience.

He realized he was angry about something that had nothing to do with the case. What the hell was wrong between them? How'd their conversation get so turned around?

Starsky tried to get himself back to the topic but he could feel his anger continuing to build.

"Listen, if you can't do the job you were assigned to, then get another assignment. I'm sick of your friggin attitude!" Starsky stood still, trying to catch his breath. He didn't remember ever being so angry at Hutch.

"Starsky, maybe you're right for once! Maybe I **do** need another assignment." Hutch stood his ground, the words hanging between them.

Starsky was at a loss for words. He didn't like where this was headed. He could almost feel his world shaking underneath him.

Right then, he wanted to cash it all in and just give up. But in that moment of truth, he saw something in Hutch's eyes that pulled him up short.

The stand off continued. Both sets of blue eyes darkened. The room was suddenly cloying with tension and the coldness in Starsky's eyes made Hutch shiver.

They stood that way, neither man moving. They didn't move toward each other but neither one backed away. Maybe this was the problem. Two stubborn, strong willed men who just couldn't find a common ground again. Finally, the moment broken, Starsky turned his back on Hutch and jerked open the front door. The door slammed shut and Hutch heard the heavy tred down the steps.

Starsky flung himself down the steps and into the safety of his car. He sat behind the steering wheel, taking in great gulps of air. He smacked the steering wheel with his hands and let out a growl of discontent. He was almost afraid of the anger that he felt toward Hutch.

_Where is this all coming from,_ he wondered. Where is the friendship, the partnership? How do we get it back?

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but suddenly he was gripped by such a yawn that it practically unhinged his jaw. The popping in his ears got his attention and his brain began to function again. He was so damn tired. He needed rest. Not the restless, up and down, back and forth to the kitchen kind of sleep that he'd been experiencing. He longed for the dead to the world kind of dreamless sleep that he hadn't had for months. But he knew that if he went home now, not only would he not sleep but he'd plop in front of the T.V., looking for some mindless entertainment and drink too many beers.

None of that would help him solve his personal mystery. His blond partner wasn't the only one acting out of sync lately. Starsky was beginning to feel that his life lacked something as well. He no longer felt the calmness or desire for his work. That really confused him. He'd always loved being a cop, specifically a detective. But ever since Lionel's death, Starsky just couldn't find his center. He felt unsure of everything. Hutch's coldness didn't help things.

The only thing he was sure about was that Kira made him feel whole. Being with her, he felt alive and confident again. He didn't have Hutch as his foundation but Kira filled that need.

In the end, the need for sleep won out over all his concerns. The Torino once again took Starsky where he needed to go. If only everything else was easily solved and catagorized with such surety.


	12. Chapter 12

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**CHAPATER 12**

**TREMORS**

After another night of little sleep, the only thing Starsky was thinking about at this moment was the hammer that Kira was using above his head. As much as he loved having her on his shoulders, he prayed she'd continue with a steady grip. But he had to admit, her long, slim legs dangling over his chest was enough to take his mind off of anything else. He caressed the inside of her thigh as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"David, would you please stand still? I just have one more nail to put in and then I can center the plate. Quit shifting! And if you touch me there again, I'm not sure I'll be able to finish what I'm doing!"

Kira sighed though, enjoying the feel of his warm hand on her bare skin.

"Okay, but be careful with that damn hammer! I kinda need all my parts!" Starsky shifted again as he craned his neck, trying to see if she was done.

"And I need you to have all your parts, but if you'd just stand still, wait a second, back up just a bit--- okay--done!"

Starsky shifted again but grinned when she started giving him landing directions. He backed up and moved sideways and in the end, Kira landed lightly on the pile of colorful cushions by the fireplace.

She rolled to her side to watch Starsky as he sat beside her, lost in the flames of the fire. He was quiet for a beat too long so she touched his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"Still angry about the other night?", Kira asked.

Starsky made a face at the memory of Hutch but quickly assured Kira that it wasn't important anymore.

"Nope, Hutch is a pain in the ass right now, but that's his problem. I can't be bothered trying to figure his moods out lately and I ain't gonna waste my time being jealous. He knows that what he did was wrong. We had prearranged assignments and he just switched them to prove he could. But enough about him. I'm only interested in you!"

The radio played in the background, adding to the soft pillows and warm fire.

Starsky leaned over to Kira and feathered a light kiss on her lips. He traced the line of her mouth with his thumb.

Kira touched Starsky's hand and placed a kiss there. She covered his hand in both of hers and marveled at the glint in the blue eyes before her.

"You are such a mixture of emotions aren't you? You present the tough guy cop to the world when in reality you're such a romantic at heart. There is so much love in you that it just fills this room.!"

Kira watched Starsky, amazed at how open his face was, how the love brightened his soul. She briefly wondered what that would be like? What would it be like to love so completely that you never questioned it's existence!

Kira melted into Starsky for another kiss and they were lost in the sensation for what seemed like an eternity.

They pulled apart and Starsky sank back down among the cushions. He watched the play of emotions in Kira's eyes and saw her desire reflected back at him. He pulled her over to him and played with her hair as he felt her heart beating against him.

"Kira, you fill a need in me that has been missing a long time. It feels good to be able to trust you and have a strong relationship again."

The radio continued to play softly in the background. The songs drifted through the room and landed lightly beside the nestled couple. The words didn't matter, but the tempo added to the hushed, searching mood.

Kira made little circles on the parts of Starsky's chest she could reach between the buttons of his shirt. Wanting nothing between her and Starsky, she quietly began to unbutton the top few. She had stopped paying any attention to Starsky's words awhile ago and instead concentrated on her task. Confident that she was making progress, she felt Starsky relax under her.

Kira focused on Starsky, shutting out everything but him. Parts of a song would occasionally wrap around them, adding to the sweetness of the moment.

Kira traced circles on the center of his chest which melted any worries he may have had a few minutes ago. What had he been thinking of?

The worries in his mind slowly dissolved. He was only capable of focusing on the light touches and tingles of pleasure.

The tension in his shoulders and body dissolved as her hand traveled lower on his belly. Suddenly the only thing that mattered to Starsky was right there in that room, on those cushions and the sensations created by Kira.

"Well, there's a rose in a fisted glove

And the eagle flies with the dove

And if you can't be with the one you love,

honey Love the one you're with

Don't be angry, don't be sad

Don't sit cryin' over good times you've had

There's a girl right next to you

And she's waiting for something to do" (1)

The song faded away without either Starsky or Kira aware of anything other than each other.

Certain songs, have the ability to remind us about where we were, what we were doing and who we were with when we first heard it. Sometimes it becomes our theme song and sometimes, we wish we would have listened closer and understood it's message.

----------

Across town as Starsky contemplated about being in love and Kira's theme song played, Joey tried to find a comfortable position to ease the burning deep pain in his leg. Pacing the small room only made him feel more restless. He needed something to take his mind off of his damn leg. It wasn't yet time to eliminate another spy from the dance club even though he was sure that Arlene would be his next target. Maybe it was time for a little fun. How could he flaunt his actions without giving everything away? He wanted the enemy to be aware of him and he wanted to give them a hint. But that hint couldn't be so blatant that it would interefere with the completion of his mission.

Joey limped over to the desk and gingerly sat down. He stretched his leg out to the side of the chair and rested the cane on the bed. He pulled out a piece of paper and tapped the pencil against his teeth. A slow smile spread over his face and he giggled to himself.

'**THE SPY WILL DYE**'

Perfect! Joey was pleased with the result. He would slip into the dance club before anybody got there, place the note in plain view and get back out without anybody knowing he'd been there. This way, he'd prove that he was capable of infiltrating their headquarters and give them a cryptic message at the same time. They probably wouldn't even figure the message out. The clue they needed would be right in plane view but they'd never guess! They'd either think it was just a stupid joke or be so obsessed with the spelling that they wouldn't be able to figure something out that was right in front of them. He would be telling them that he knew about the trick to confuse him. The dyed blonds weren't fooling him and he had just figured out a way to tell them all!

He stood up as quickly as he could and grabbed his cane. He shuffled over to the door and limped down the rickety, dark steps to his car. He felt the rush of his destination and made his way to the club. He pulled around to the back and had no trouble picking the lock to get into the store room. The only light came from the glowing red of the 'exit' signs above the door. He slipped through into the main room and dropped the note beside the phone on Chenille's money cage. He stood still, enjoying the power he felt.

He didn't want to push his luck so he made his way back to the store room but stopped as he heard the front door close. The danger washed over him like a drug. He stood where he was and waited. He heard a muffled voice calling out, looking for the intruder. He smiled to himself as he heard her moving about the room. Her voice got closer. He started to leave but stumbled against a few of the boxes before he opened the door to the alley. He froze, but realized the noise he made only added to his power. Someone knew he'd been there, but would not have any idea about his identity.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard Chenille again calling out to the noise she'd heard. It was enough to satisfy him for the moment. His mission complete, he silently headed for his car and drove back to his home base.

----------

1. Words are from Stephen Stills song,- Love The One You're With---


	13. Chapter 13

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**TREMORS**

**CHAPTER 13**

----------------------

A few days passed without any murders at the Golden Lady Dance Club. A few days had also passed without further arguments or harsh words between Starsky and Hutch. This was mostly due to the fact that they were keeping to themselves lately. Starsky was just getting tired of the Hutch he didn't know but was just as confused as to his own uncertainties and restless mood.

He couldn't understand why his mood had not improved the more time he spent with Kira. He was sure that he loved her but still felt that something was missing. He couldn't blame it all on his poor relationship with Hutch. There was something in himself that needed examined. He wasn't feeling fulfilled with the job lately and that in itself was a mystery. He had always loved the work he did. He felt that he served a need to the community and was always proud that he could function as a cop.

But he didn't have time for any more introspection. Currently he and Hutch were in Captain Dobey's office summarizing what they knew about the murders and what ideas they had about the killer. Starsky was lost in thought about the club, trying to see the faces in his mind. He had no feeling about anybody in particular which bugged him. His gut was always on alert during an assignment but this time, there just wasn't even that little voice nagging at him to think.

His head snapped up and he looked directly at Captain Dobey at the mention of a note. This was news to him. What note?

"Cap, what did ya find? What kind of note?" Starsky stood up and moved closer to the desk. He stood with his back to Hutch and watched as the captain pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer.

"Starsky, You didn't know about this? Chenille brought it to me and I called Hutch the other day about it. Couldn't find you so Hutch and me brainstormed about it."

Starsky grabbed the note from his captain's hand and looked at it and at Hutch at the same time. The fire in his eyes made Hutch cringe. He was seeing that same angry look in the dark haired man's face a lot these days.

"Sorry, buddy, forgot to tell you I guess.", Hutch said in a small voice. He bent his head to avoid the continued smoldering glare.

Starsky slapped the piece of paper against his thigh and started pacing.

"So what were you waiting for- buddy!? You still trying to be top dog? Still want to make the rules up as you go along? Still want to--"

"Just a damn minute, Starsky! If you'd quit the holier than thou attitude and stop being such a ---"

The tension was interrupted when the phone on Captain Dobey's desk rang. The dark eyes offered a glare of their own as Dobey picked up the call.

"_This morning? Crime lab there?_ _What? Yeah, they're here-- I'll tell 'em_. _Get the place secured, get pictures, you know the drill._ _Be careful and no slip ups. We need answers!"_

Dobey slammed the phone down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Another murder of one of the dance club girls this morning. Arlene was killed. Same characteristics. No clues. Crime lab is down there now."

He sighed heavily and stood up to his full bulk. He wanted his next words understood completely.

"You have work to do. Understand that I expect you to conduct yourselves appropriately. What just went on in here before that phone call is inexcusable! I will not have this kind of bickering between two qualilfied detectives. So listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You two sound like you have a personal problem. It has no place here, you guys know that. If you can't figure it out, I'll replace both of you and suspend you without pay!"

The Captain's voice rose in undeniable anger and followed the men as they hurried back to their desks.

Hutch went straight to his desk and plopped down on the chair. Starsky paced for a minute, shoving his hand distractedly through his hair.

"Sorry, Starsk. The note just didn't seem to mean much."

"Hutch, it wasn't up to you to decide that. Don't shut me out of this. What's the problem lately huh?" Starsky stopped his pacing to stand in front of Hutch. He leaned his hands out on the desk and stared into the sky blue eyes.

"I know I'm being a bastard lately. Don't know what the hell is wrong but, I'm sorry."

"Well, I won't argue with your description Hutch. But--"

Their conversation was cut short when the squad room door opened. They both turned as Kira entered with a smile for both men. Each man attached very different reactions and memories to that smile.

"Just heard about the latest murder boys. We best get to the scene!" Kira explained as she moved toward the men.

Starsky still had his back to Hutch when he opened his arms to receive Kira in his embrace. Hutch was momentarily uncomfortable with the open affection. Until he looked up and Kira winked at him and ran her tongue over her lips all while Starsky was nuzzling her neck.

Kira broke away from the embrace and took Starsky's hand.

"Can I ride with you David? Hey, I'll wait for you. I'll meet you at your car." Kira moved back out the door and Starsky let out a low contented growl.

He turned back around to Hutch but was confused with the sad look on Hutch's face.

"Starsky, we need to talk. There's too much shit going on and we need to figure it out."

"I agree but not now I guess. Look, we'll hook up at Huggy's later, grab a brew and catch up!" Starsky bounced with anticipation but stopped at Hutch's next words.

Hutch took Starsky's arm in his and pulled him closer, craving the bond, wanting to heal the problem.

"Starsky, just one other thing. Be careful. I don't - Kira's not right for you. You're gonna get hurt!"

The last sentence was mumbled as Starsky pulled away. Hutch looked down at his arm. The hurt in Starsky's eyes sent prickles through his arm as if he'd just been stung by a jellyfish. No other words were said as Starsky just shoved away from the blond. He grabbed the exit door and it banged against the file cabinets. Hutch watched his friend move with anger down the hall and toward Kira.


	14. Chapter 14

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**CHAPTER 14**

**TREMORS**

_-----------_

_The sun bathed him in warmth. It beat down pleasantly on his chest and face. Starsky stood on the water's edge, his bare feet spread out. The sand squished between his toes and the water lapped at his ankles. The waves pushed up into the shore and dropped back again with a quiet, restful sound._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up and swirled the tiny particles of sand in his face and stung his eyes. The sun disappeared behind dark, swirling clouds and the waves crashed to the shore. The waves were so loud that he couldn't here the gulls overhead. The white foam churned and sputtered, pulling the sand under his feet back into the water._

_The ground under him began to shift. The wind pushed him toward the water. The sand sank under his feet and he had to hunch over to keep his balance._

_As he was crouching against the wind, he saw it. His badge had landed against his toes, wedged in by a mound of sand. He reached out to pick it up but it turned into a hand, an arm. It seemed so far away each time he tried to grab at the hand. The fingers splayed out toward him but the sand under his feet kept shifting. The ground thundered under him, moving and pulling the hand further away._

_"Huuuuth!!!"_

-------

With the name still clinging to him, Starsky sat straight up in bed. His chest was damp with sweat.

Starsky brushed his hand through his wet hair and let out a ragged breath. He pushed his body to the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. His head felt heavy and foggy from the dream.

He felt off balance, like always after that damn dream.

He lifted his head and reached for the phone. He pulled his hand back as if the instrument had burned him. No way could he call Hutch. Usually after a nightmare Starsky could call his friend for comfort and be grounded again. But not lately. He couldn't count on Hutch for anything.

Starsky got up and made his way in the dark to the kitchen. He turned the light on above the stove. He opened the refrigerator but instantly shut it again. Food was not what he needed. Instead, he took a glass from the strainer and filled it with water. He greedily gulped the cool liquid. He set the glass in the sink and went to the living room.

He was too restless to go back to bed. He paced, pullling out a book finally and settled in the stuffed chair and put his feet on the coffee table.

He read a couple pages before letting the book fall forward against his bare chest. He rested his head against the chair and rubbed the space between his eyes.

No way was he going to concentrate either. The dream always left him feeling alone and helpless.

Starsky hated late night soul searches. He didn't mind when he and Hutch were on a stakeout at night. Those times were different. The two of them would focus on the little things in life or trivia or pick on each other, all in fun. But being alone and trying to sort out the wrongs of life was just too depressing, particularly after a dream. That dream. God, why couldn't he dream about Kira or food or something other than his world falling out from under him. He supposed there was some truth to the dream. He did feel disconnected from Hutch. Every day it seemed they talked less, grew further apart.

Starsky got up from the chair and moved to the couch. He had no intention of falling asleep and risk having 'the dream' again, but maybe just a change of positon would help settle his achy body before he continued trying to figure out his life.

Before stretching out, he padded to the kitchen and got a root beer and he grabbed some chips. Maybe warm milk would help him fall asleep?

"_Okay Davey_, _sounds like Hutch tells ya what to do whether_ _he's here or not!"_ Starsky spoke out loud, but received no answer or comfort from the dark, shadowy surroundings.

Starsky went back to the couch and set the root beer and chips down on the table. He leaned back in the corner of the couch and spread the blanket over his lower body. He burrowed in among the pillows, reached for his snacks and resigned himself for the long night of wound care.

Two things became very obvious to Starsky. The most obvious was he was alone. Given his current relationship, Kira should be here nestled up beside him or he should be there sharing her bed. Now what was wrong with this picture? As much as he loved Kira, why was he alone? Kira suggested a night apart to appreciate the time that they did spend together. Well, she did have a different view of togetherness. Starsky was the type that when he was in love, he wanted to share all of himself.

It was just a frustrating point of view and right now, he needed contact. But she convinced him that he would want her more if he had a chance to miss her as well. He needed a loving, stable presence to balance him. After that dream, he needed to know that not everything in his life was on shaky ground.

Starsky kicked off the blanket and got up to pace into the kitchen again. He stood in the middle, not really sure why he came there in the first place. He went back and sat in the chair again and put his feet up on the coffee table.

That damn dream still had him feeling foggy and insecure. He refused to give in to the symbolism of the dream but couldn't help thinking of the other obvious thing that kept niggling at his brain.

Hutch.

The two of them, Hutch and himself to be more specific. Maybe Hutch was jealous? '_maybe I'm jealous'_, Starsky thought. At first he wasn't sure about Kira but now, after the other night, he knew. He'd have to talk to Hutch, make him understand. Maybe Hutch was pissed at him because he hadn't told him from the beginning about Kira. Usually, Hutch got really annoyed because Starsky would go on and on about a current love interest until the blond would plead for mercy!

But right from the start, Starsky didn't want to share his relationship. The dark haired man began to wonder if it was jealousy. After all, Kira was more like somebody Hutch would date. She was model gorgeous and independent, like Gillian had been.

But that didn't explain Hutch's mood. Hell, Starsky didn't understand his own mood lately. He was too serious, just like now. The middle of the night and here he was drinking root beer and thinking about what made his world seem more like a mudslide or--- an earthquake?

"_Now I know I'm sleep deprived! That damn dream and here I am talkin' to myself "_ Starsky commented to the empty, dark room.

Thinking back to the other day, Starsky was still embarrased by Hutch's attitude to their fellow officers. Hutch was rude and demeaning. He never used to be so disrespectful. Hutch was struggling with something alone. That in itself was not what they would ever have done in the past. They always knew that the other would listen, sympathize and offer solutions to any problems that either encountered. But Hutch was pushing everyone away and Starsky was totally at a loss for an explanation.

Starsky admitted to the quiet room that he had issues too and had not shared them with anyone, particularly Hutch. Seems that ever since they'd thrown their badges into the ocean over the disappointment at the death of Lionel, Starsky just couldn't get his feet back solidly under him.

"_okay kid! Still talking to myself and picking at a damn dream? This ain't gettin' me nowhere!"_

Starsky rubbed his eyes and drew his hand back through his hair. Talking to himself and over thinking was not going to solve anything or get him back to sleep. He shook his head at his own thoughts and deliberately shifted his thinking.

A large yawn cracked his jaw and a loud groan followed. He laid back down on the couch with the blanket pulled up around his neck. He defied his brain to keep him awake any longer. No more self help time. He wanted sleep and craved rest and a bright new morning. He fell asleep thinking of the gift he had to pick up today for Kira. He knew she'd love it. The store was gonna wrap it up just right.

He'd pick it up later and head on to her place.


	15. Chapter 15

**FAULT LINE- PART 2**

**CHAPTER 15**

**TREMORS**

-------

After a few hours of dreamless but restless sleep, Starsky threw the blanket off and started his daily routine. He whistled to himself as he thought about the gift he was going to give to Kira. It wasn't much, just something to remind her that he loved her.

He decided his plants really needed some attention so he filled the watering can, added some plant food and made the rounds to nourish the greenery.

They were all in different stages of growth but usually responded to the plant food. The smaller budding fronds in the kitchen took up most of his time. He hummed a little tune to them while he hovered over them, assuring them that they were doing well.

He was startled as the morning paper came flying past him and landed on the counter. He was surprised and pleased to see Hutch wander in to the kitchen.

"Morning there Starsky! Trying to kill your plants with kindness?" Hutch walked into the room but was nervous and hesitant.

Starsky offered a smile, trying to make peace and show that he was pleased that Hutch was there.

"Hey, blondie, want some coffee? Watch out, it's pretty strong. It's gotta kick to it!" Starsky felt nervous and didn't understand where the heck that came from. He wanted Hutch there but was not sure what to expect.

"Haven't had much sleep lately, so I need extra strong brew this morning." Starsky offered the pot to Hutch. Hutch took down a mug from the cupboard.

"Jeeze Starsk- what is this, wallpaper paste?" Hutch spit out the stuff and leaned against the sink. He wanted to talk. He just didn't know what to say.

"Starsky, I just thought we could work through what's wrong. Whatever the problem, I want to fix it. I want to apologize." Hutch paced the kitchen. He touched a wilted seedling. He put it back in the sink and went to sit down at the table.

Starsky saw a shadow of guilt and sadness in Hutch. Starsky set himself for where ever the conversation might lead. He wanted to share with Hutch. He wanted Hutch to know about Kira. He wanted Hutch to know that he cared about him.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes. It was not a comfortable silence. It was more like two people searching for something to say to fill an awkward pause or hunting for just the right words.

Starsky took it upon himself to break the clumsy mood. Afterall, he was happy and wanted Hutch to know that there were no more hard feelings.

"Look Hutch. I was jealous at first. Kira and me had been dating but you didn't know that. I didn't tell you. So you reacted just the way you always do and just tried to make a move. Well, I'm not jealous now."

Starsky leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. He watched as Hutch played with the salt and pepper shaker on the table. Hutch's head was down and he looked confused. Starsky just didn't understand his partner's mood. He watched him closer, waiting for a response or reaction.

Finally Hutch looked up at Starsky. There was a slight blush spreading over Hutch's face and he bit his lower lip.

"You were jealous? Of me? Why? Was it just because of that night at the club? I was just-- playing."

"Hutch, I didn't know then. I couldn't be sure, but after the other night, I'm positive. Kira and me, we love each other. You know how it is." Starsky felt an uncommon emotion. He was shy about expressing his love for Kira.

If he had examined the whole scene, he would have discovered that even though he wanted to make Hutch understand that he was in love, Starsky was still trying to wrap his soul around the concept of his love for the woman. Starsky just wanted to believe that his problems could all be solved by the simple act of being in love.

Starsky forced his mind back to the present. He was disturbed at the dark thoughts that seemed determined to flash in front of him. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He wanted to be happy and he wanted Hutch to be happy for him.

He caught the smile that tugged across Hutch's face. His eyes began to flicker in that way Hutch had when he finally understood something. See, Starsky knew he just had to be patient and Hutch would catch on.

Getting back to the conversation, Starsky flipped the dish rag over the bar against the cabinet. His gut told him that Hutch was sincere. Hutch wanted to work everything out.

"Well, okay. Does she love you? Are you sure about this?"

Hutch got up from the table but didn't cross the short distance that separated them. Starsky watched closer as Hutch seemed unsure about what to do next. The earlier smile that had pulled at the corners of his mouth, still haden't reached his eyes. Hutch leaned against the refrigerator and crossed his arms. Okay, now he was completely closed off from Starsky.

_"Any moron could see the symbolism here", _Starsky thought to himself. _" body language and a cold 'frige, hmmmm"_ Starsky just hoped he was wrong. But what the heck did he know about symbols and body language. Where the hell was this stuff coming from anyway! Starsky's mind kept a running litany of past images and words poked at him. He definately needed sleep.

Starsky was attacked by a large yawn which cleared his head. He was anxious for confirmation. He wanted Hutch to share in the joy that had suddenly jump started his heart.

"Yeah Hutch. We worked it out. I love her and she loves me too. You know, we didn't have to say it to know how we feel. She has the most amazing, loving eyes. When I'm with her, it's just me she sees. Just me she wants to be with. It's okay now Hutch!"

"Oh, gr-great. I'm ha- happy for you both" Hutch tried to smile again but Starsky noticed the hesitation, the stutter. Why? Hutch only did that when he was nervous.

"Hey, how about breakfast? I can make eggs, bacon? Stick around okay? We haven't spent too much time together lately." Starsky felt like he was pleading now. It made him feel needy.

"Look, Starsk, I- I've got to go and do some things. I'll catch up with you later." Hutch made a bee line for the door after that. No other words or gestures passed between them. Starsky watched the blond's back as he headed out the door. The shoulders were rounded, the step anxious as if the ground underneath would shake and swallow their owner if the feet didn't move fast enough.

Starsky stood for another minute after the door closed. He ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was tired and the dream still had him feeling anxious and jittery.

He tried to stifle another yawn that threatened to over take him. Starsky thought again about the present he was going to give to Kira. It was nothing of any significance other than just a way to express his love for her. He finished up with the plants and ate a bowl of cereal. He couldn't wait to pick the gift up from the store. They were gonna wrap it up all fancy. He knew it was going to be an important day.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sometimes you put up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down." (author unknown)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Aftershock is the third part and conclusion of my interpretation of Starsky VS Hutch.

Yes there is a murder to solve here along with the repair of a meaningful friendship. Both will be accomplished in the following chapters.

Debbie, thanks again for keeping my imagination swirling. The above quote fit right in with my vision for this story. Also, curiosity resulted in the ending of chapter 16. That's for you!!

Becky

--------

**FAULT LINE-PART 3**

**CHAPTER 16**

**AFTERSHOCK**

Hutch made his way to his car and sank behind the wheel. His hands were shaking. He gripped the steering wheel while the scene he'd just left flashed before him. Starsky loved Kira. Hutch was willing to bet that the feeling wasn't mutual. At least not in the same form that the dark haired man loved. The problem was that when Starsky was in love, he put his big heart right out there on the very last stitch of his sleeve.

Hutch rested his head on the steering wheel. His head ached with knowing. It finally dawned on him that he had to intervene. Maybe he couldn't save himself from whatever crap he was wallowing in, but he could damn well save his friend.

The car sputtered and complained as Hutch guided the car onto the road. It seemed the car was an extension of Hutch at that moment. Hutch was bone tired but his muscles flexed and twitched against the intended destination.

He had no choice but to face Kira. He still hoped that there was the possibility that Kira really did love Starsky. Hutch knew all the gossip about her. Hell, he was part of that gossip now. But how did Starsky keep from hearing or knowing it? But maybe-- it was no use. He was about to face Kira, intervene for a friend and kill the friendship that had kept him sane all these years.

It was still early morning but there was no way Hutch was going to back down on his mission. His mind was made up. If he hesitated for a second, he wouldn't have the guts to complete it. He pulled up in front of Kira's and dragged himself over the passenger seat and pushed open the car door.

As he stood there waiting for her to unlock the door, his mouth went dry. He didn't have a clue what to say. He only knew that he didn't really want to hear her answer. Once inside, there was no use trying for normalcy. Acting as if he'd stopped by because he was in the neighborhood, just didn't cut it. Jump right in-- why not?

"Kira, what are you doing? Do you love Starsky?"

I stood in front of her, trying to clear my head so I could be objective. But jeeze, those eyes were drawing me in. I shifted from foot to foot, feeling like I was looking down a steep mountain. I needed her answer to be 'no'.

"Yes, I love David." Those words washed over me and I suddenly felt confused. I felt the room tilt. If she loved him, why was she looking at me like she wanted to devour me?

"Okay, so he was right. Starsky said you loved him. Now I can leave the two of---" She moved toward me and cupped my face in her hand.

"But I love you too Hutch! I love both of you. You're both different people so I love you in different ways. Haven't you ever made love to two different women, during the same week or even the same day? C'mon, you got a reputation you know. Both you and David. Well, so I guess I'm not much different. It's nothing personal. Just the pleasure of two different bodies."

Kira seemed pleased with herself. She kept staring at me. Touching me. She traced my lips with her thumb. God at that very moment I hated her. I hated her for being right.

Starsk and I well, yeah sometimes we did go through a woman or two but hell-- there were never any strings. We were always up front about no committments. At least I was. I'm not ready for permanent. Knowing Starsky, he wouldn't want to hurt anybody. So unless he wanted something more, he'd be honest. If he had no intention of callling after the first time out, he wouldn't offer the promise.

"Hutch, what do you feel? Don't you see? You're the only one important to me. You're the only thing that exists in my world right now."

Her voice was low and sexy. She really knew how to use what she had. I should turn around and leave. I should slap her. I should---

"Tell me you don't want me." She licked her lips and her eyes bored into me. I felt hot. She kissed me and my hands suddenly had a life of their own. Without any guidance on my part, they encircled her face. My hands traced her eyes. I couldn't help touching her hair and winding my fingers through it.

She was all over me. She kept breathing. She has this husky, smokey laugh that makes my toes curl. Her hands were hot and the pressure from her hands on me burned. All I could think about was possessing her. All of her. She never asked, I never asked.

There was no David Starsky with us. Would a woman in love turn her attention away from her man so easily? What kind of game was she playing? But none of this mattered now. I couldn't refuse her. Remembering the other times, with her in my arms, I was lost. All my good intentions, my anger at her, just melted as she pushed my shirt down past my hips. I knew it was gonna happen again. I knew I had to have her in my arms. I needed to feel that curtain of blond hair, feel her next to me. She drugged me with her scent. She won. She smelled so good.

------

We were in bed. God what had I done? I rolled over but she was standing up. She was getting dressed. She turned around and half smiled

"Now, you know."

'_Yeah, I know all about you lady. I hate you.' _I thought to myself and stared after her. She walked away to answer the doorbell.

Oh shit-- Starsky! Well now the world is coming to an end. The best friend I ever had and it's going to hell. I quickly put my pants on and shrugged into my shirt. There was no place to hide. He saw my car outside. I couldn't pretend not to be there. I had to face him. I had to hurt him. I had to make him see the truth.

I tucked my shirt into my pants as I came out of the bedroom. I was so ashamed. I watched the devastated look come over him. His eyes turned black with anger and hurt. I knew I was the cause of that. But he had to know that it wasn't all my fault. It was Kira. She didn't think any more of him than a stranger on a bus. Sure she 'loved' him. In her own way. In her own hungry, selfish way.

I walked over to him with every intention of apologizing. But he glared at me and started walking away.

"Let's talk Starsk. All three of us, we need to talk." I tried reaching out to him but he shrugged away from my hand.

"Talk about what? I just caught you sleeping with Kira. After I told you I loved her. Kira, why? You know I love you!" He was so angry and by now he was breathing heavy.

He moved closer, nostrils flaring. More angry words came flying past me. My face felt scorched from the fire in his eyes.

"So you wanted to work things out. You wanted to apologize. That's all bullshit!" His eyes darted from me to Kira. She was no help. She just stood back against the wall, trying for invisible.

Starsky moved closer to me and grabbed at me. Before I could defend myself, he punched me in the stomach. Took me totally by surprise, but I deserved it. I let him have a few punches until they started to get more deliberate.

Then all of the sudden I was madder than hell. I really wanted to punch Kira but well, she's still a woman. So I slammed Starsky against the wall and landed a punch or two of my own. But I stopped when I heard Kira's whining voice. I looked into Starsky's eyes and flinched at the amount of hate I saw there. It was directed at me. But I saw something else too. A glimmer of understanding. We both listened as Kira started complaining.

"You guys, you can't come in here and break up the place like a coupla love sick wolves! Fight over me like you're in some bar. What about me? Did ya ask what I wanted? How I feel?"

The whole thing was making my stomach cramp up and I felt a bitter after taste. Kira threw us both out. I found that really ridiculous. She was mad at **us!**. What the hell did she expect? Did she think we'd never find out? She actually thought we'd be okay with her game? Lady, you don't know a damn thing about us. Yeah, this is gonna be the damndest thing to fix between Starsk and me but I gotta somehow make him understand.

He walked out ahead of me toward his car. He jerked open the car door and layed a lot of rubber down as his tires squealed down the street. I stood in the yard, watching after him. I looked back at the house and the closed door. Now what?

-------

Behind that closed door, Kira stood, staring into the room. She wiped her eyes and started toward the living room when her gaze landed on the beautifully wrapped package that Starsky had brought. She moved to it and fingered the bow, wondering what might be inside. She picked it up and went back to the couch. She caressed the package.

She could still smell the two men who had just left. Their anger and hate was so strong that she took a great whiff of their scent. Just like their personalites, their scent was completely different and in that instant, her desire grew again for them both. The mix of emotions that still hung in the room was cloying but such a turn on. She let out a low moan and closed her eyes. It was as if they were both there. God, she loved it when a man fought over her. The adrenaline and animal aroma were such a thrill. Usually though, she could control it all and not have to watch the understanding dawn on them.

She was surprised that David and Hutch could be so weak. In the end they cared more about each other than her. The physical anger between them wasn't really about her. She saw it in their eyes when they glared at each other. Some secret or promise had just been revealed, remembered, between them.

_'Well, let's see what my prize is here!'_ Kira breathed in again but dismissed the scent of anger and lust in favor of opening her present.

Peeling back the neatly wrapped package, she exposed the spoils of war. Nestled under layers of filmy tissue was a treasure which expressed her current lover's heart.

A ceramic rose, beautiful in it's simplicity, delicate and so real. She gently picked it up to admire it closer. The petals of the rose were outlined in soft pink. The white center even held a dewdrop. The stem served as it's base, but --- and Kira laughed out loud--- there were no thorns to mar it's life like portrayal.

"Oh David, you were so easy!"


	17. Chapter 17

**FAULT LINE - PART 3**

**CHAPTER 17**

**AFTERSHOCK**

Starsky drove away not seeing what was in front of him. He had no idea where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from both Hutch and Kira. Behind him, in the rear view mirror, he saw Hutch just standing, rigid and still.

Starsky didn't have the ability to think beyond his own pain. Even that was too much. His confusion was staggering. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. It scared him. Thoughts tumbled around him. He saw Hutch. He pushed it all away.

I just can't do this right now. I gotta go somewhere. Concentrate on driving. It doesn't matter where. I can't think past hearing my car rumble with power. The feel of the wheel is the only thing I can trust right now.

Before I realized it I'm out front of Metro. How'd I get here? How long have I been sitting here? Minnie. Minnie will help me. Minnie will help me sort out this ugly mess.

Starsky looked again at his surroundings. He still was confused at how he had gotten here. How the car got parked. But he gulped in a great breath of air and turned the car off. He felt the coolness of his keyring. He brushed the steering wheel with his hand. Some things still made sense. At least the car was real. It never had betrayed him. He knew he could count on it to get him where he needed to go.

He felt so battered. It wasn't just from the physical punches, but his whole body was tingling and at the same time numb. He couldn't be sure what he saw. He was sure he was outside Metro but all he saw was red. He saw disapointment. He saw Hutch.

He pushed open the car door and shut it with all the anger that had built up in him since leaving Kira's. The door shut with such force that the car rocked as if trying to wiggle away from its angry owner.

He took the steps, wanting to vent more of the adrenaline still making his heart bang inside his chest. From the lobby, he pushed open the metal door and let it clang behind him. The empty stairwell somehow was comforting. At least the steps were stable. He recalled his dream and was grateful that the ground under him was hard and unforgiving. He was tempted to push himself to jog clear to the roof. Maybe physical pain and sweat would make it all go away. He snorted at that thought and listened as the noise bounced off the steps. He opened the door to the hall. It was just a typical day. No one was aware that the world had just stopped turning. Officers were busy leading their charges to various lock ups and interregation rooms. He hoped not to have to face his captain yet. Not yet ready to even face Minnie, he darted into the men's bathroom.

Thankfully, no one was there. He locked the door behind him, wishing to be left alone for a few minutes. He leaned against the sink and pounded his fist into the ceramic. His eyes burned and felt like a beach full of sand had blown into his face. He turned around and kicked the door of the nearest stall. Then he just sank down to the floor, right where he was. He rested on his knees, feeling the proverbial kick in the gut. He brushed both hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling.

Sitting there, breathless and sick, words and images pounded at him. He couldn't keep the pieces from fitting together. God, was he that stupid that he couldn't understand what Kira was?

Almost without warning, his stomach churned with acid. It was no use trying to avoid the inevitable. He crawled into the stall just in time to expel all that had weighed him down. The acid of fear and knowledge all came up. The smell caused more gagging. All he could do was hang on until the spasms slowed down. His limp fingers groped for the handle and flushed his hatred and disgust away from him.

In the distance, he thought he heard knocking. Let the bastards use the one upstairs, Starsky silently pleaded. He had no strength, no air in his lungs. He didn't think he'd survive as another wave of nausea overtook him. Just as violent as before, he could only lay his head on the toilet seat when it was finally over. Not only was he wasted from the physical cramping, but his soul had just been flushed away. He felt that anything that had held him upright was gone.

Finally he pulled himself up and wobbled to the sink. Fistfulls of water cascaded over his head and shirt. There was no thought to his appearance other than to wonder who the hell was staring back at him in the mirror. Was this what everyone had been seeing for months? He had seen this same emotion and despair in Hutch.

Eventually, he realized he couldn't hide much longer so he scooped cold water in his mouth and tried to straighten himself out. He still needed help. He was ready to talk. Minnie was his life preserver. He remembered that she had actually thrown it out to him before, but at the time he was too stubborn to admit that he needed it.

Gathering what was left of himself, Starsky unlocked the door and hunted for Minnie. He didn't acknowledge anybody, didn't have anything in his head except peace. He found Minnie, hunched over a case file with two other officers around her. They talked among themselves, blissfully unaware of anything except their own concerns. He stood off in the corner, trying to be invisible. Finally Minnie was left alone and he strode over to her and grabbed her forearm. He forced her up out of her chair. She never questioned him, never complained. She could see the desperation and need in his eyes. She had been waiting for this day.

Starsky dragged her along after him. He didn't mean to be so rough but he felt his stomach tighten again and he wanted to hide. He pushed them both toward the stairwell and he flinched as the door jangled behind them. He sank to the cold, concrete step and slid sideways, his head resting on the wall. Minnie had not said one word since she had been kidnapped. She knew Starsky felt hopeless and thought about what might come next. She was not afraid of Starsky, but she **was** afraid **for** this dark haired man.

She calmly sat beside Starsky. She just waited, quietly. She wanted him to know she was there but also that he could trust her. She brushed her hand through his curls. The contact seemed to remind him about where he was and who he was with. He looked over at Minnie but lowered his eyes. She touched his chin, forcing his head up to look at her.

"It's okay Starsky. I'm not here to judge, only offer a shoulder." Minnie whispered but held Starsky's gaze steady.

"Minnie, you tried to warn me. You knew!" Starsky was full of so much remorse that he started to shake. A result of an empty stomach and a blinding headache, the shakes continued until Minnie gathered him in her arms.

"Honey, it just wasn't all about Kira. Yeah, baby, she chewed you up and spit you out. Believe me she's not the least sorry. She probably doesn't even know what she's done. But Starsky, it never woulda happened if you and Hutch were still tight. Don't you see? You were looking to replace the bond you have with Hutch. It's Hutch you need." She pulled back slightly as she realized that the shaking had stopped.

Starsky let out a low moan and looked around him. He rubbed at the memories pounding in his head and he stood up.

"Minnie, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk? Would you come with me, maybe to the park? I need to walk, I feel so closed in. I understand what you just said but I need--"

"Starsky, I just happen to have an hour break. Why don't we go for a walk and put all those nasty worries to rest. But you should be talking to Hutch." Minnie held up her hand when Starsky started to protest and continued.

"I know, he's not at the top of your list at the moment. But once you calm down and can see straight, you'll understand. C'mon, we can go through the garage so you won't have to run into a lot of people."

Minne was satisfied that a Starsky meltdown had just been averted but she knew there was a lot more crap he needed to get out and a lot she should tell him. So as they walked down the stairwell to the parking garage, Minnie jabbered on, just to keep up the conversation. She wanted to keep Starsky from brooding any further until she could be sure he was ready to continue with the soul searching.

As they got to the garage, Minnie stopped in the middle of the lot and looked around.

"What's up Minnie, forget where you parked your car?"

Starsky tried to forget for the moment why in the middle of the day he and Minnie were even out of the building. He supposed Dobey would get his hackels up later about Starsky's disappearing act for so long, but he needed this woman to help him find the truth.

"No Starsky, just-- Oh I don't know. Did I ever tell you that sometimes I get weird feelings about certain places?"

"Don't tell me my gloomy mood has you spooked? Did you just step on a crack in the floor? Didn't know you were superstitious."

Starsky tried to laugh but it just came out as a pleading, broken moment. He moved closer to the woman and put his arm around her as they walked through the lot.

Minnie dismissed the odd sensation and instead, returned her attention to her favorite curly haired detective.


	18. Chapter 18

**FAULT LINE- PART 3**

**CHAPTER 18**

**AFTERSHOCK**

Minnie and Starsky made their way in comfortable silence to the park around the corner. The day was beautiful; unusually clear and pleasant.

Starsky poured his heart out. Once he started he found he couldn't stop. Disappointments, tears and anger tumbled out around him. He told her about the fight over Kira. The punches, the betrayal. But the breeze seemed to carry all the anger and hurt away as he peeled back the layers of time. The remnants of the past dropped away and were picked up by the little currents of wind, much like the scattered, swirling leaves and litter that fluttered past their feet.

"It all seemed so easy up until a few months ago. I'd always believed that I knew how to do the right thing and to know what the right thing was. Hell, that's what motivated me every day. I knew that if we just could nab the scum and lock them away, then every thing else would fall into place. For the victims, the right thing meant keeping them safe from any more indignity. You know me, I'm the glass half full kinda guy. But Minnie, that goal sure got further away and harder to see over the past months. I could see what it was doin' to Hutch but me, well, I just thought I could continue with my simple formula and the mess wouldn't touch me. But you tried to warn me before, didn't you?"

Minnie knew that Starsky didn't expect her to answer. She knew that he had found it himself and was ready to take action. Starsky just needed a guide.

Starsky was ready. He had to draw that line again between doing the right thing and failure. He had to make sure he was on the right side of that line in order for him to fix what was wrong.

Starsky continued but the frenzy of his mood had changed. He didn't feel so lost now. He thought back to his dream and knew that he had the the power to stop his world from falling out from under him. All he had to do was take the hand that was always pleading for help and grab onto it. Together they could break the cycle of defeat.

"I thought I had somehow screwed up with Hutch. He became so angry and his attitude was crap. But I didn't see that mine wasn't much better. He called me a stuffed shirt before and well, he was right. Instead of believing in him, I wanted to believe in the rules. Not just enforce them but live them. I wanted to make everything better by going against what had always worked for us. He was doing his best to become a flunky and a smart assed slob. I decided that if I was perfect, if I did everything according to the 'system', then he'd see how wrong he was. Do you understand Minnie? We were fighting against what worked in the past. It just seemed that we had no control anymore over the ugliness around us. Well ya know what they say, if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em. Hutch joined his way and I joined the establishment that we thought we had tamed."

Starsky turned back toward Minnie. She smiled at him as she saw the lightbulb above his head brighten.

"You know what else they say Starsky? --If it ain't broke, don't fix it.--- You guys are the best damn cops I've ever known. I'm not saying it because you're also the sexiest, but you guys manage to bend the rules just enough to make it work out on the street and still keep the brass from tagging you as vigilantes. When your way got challenged, for some reason you gave up on that. Then you gave up on each other and that's when it all started going to hell for you."

She tapped him on the forehead to make sure he understood that he had just figured out that all he had to do was stick with Hutch.

"Minnie, I never hated anybody like I hated Hutch when I saw him come out of Kira's bedroom. At first it was his fault. I really wanted to kill him. But when he slammed me against that wall, I saw it in his eyes. He hated himself for what he did but he still cared about me. Then I really saw Kira for the first time. How could I let such a bitch fool me like that? But she did it because she saw I was weak. I was without Hutch and there was a crack she could break apart."

Starsky flicked away the tears that still dripped down his face. He lowered his head away from the people that passed. But finally he didn't care about anything other than the woman beside him and getting back his friendship.

When he finally ran out of breath and words, he slumped back against the bench and stretched his feet out in front of him. He took Minnie's hand in his and kissed it. She pulled their joined hands up to her lips and kissed his. She had been waiting a long time to reach out to this man.

"Starsky, you really need to talk to Hutch now. He needs you. The two of you are not meant to go through life without each other. When you thought you gave up your jobs, you not only gave up on your career but I think you gave up on your selves. I'm no shrink but believe me, I've seen partners lose their faith in the system and each other. But they didn't have what you have. They were able to go on to other partners, other precincts, but neither one of you could survive if you were separated. Don't the last few months show you that? You each tried to manage alone and look where it got you. Kira was just the last straw. The only good thing that came out of that is that I got to have you all to myself for awhile!"

Starsky had been watching the trees and pidgeons. He soaked up Minnie's words and when she stopped, he suddenly understood.

He stood and pulled Minnie up with him. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Minnie, why the hell are you still single? It's just too bad you're always right! No man wants to be told he's been an ass hole!"

They both laughed. For Starsky, finally, his laugh reached his eyes and his whole body broke out in the vibration of glee.

"Oh shit, but I-- we still gotta nail this sucker at the dance club! Which means Kira'll be there. I just don't know if I can face her without wantin' to punch her! But Hutch already knows what you just told me. After all, he's the thinker. I saw it this morning. I was so angry but I saw. I just didn't want to believe he could do what he did and still care."

Starsky looked at his watch and grabbed Minnie. He continued talking as they walked. It was late now and Minnie'd be in trouble for being gone so long but she assured him that her supervisor was putty in her hands!

He left her outside of the building with a bear hug and the pledge that he and Hutch would be okay.

He headed for his car but stood looking over the hood at the retreating figure of the petite dynamo who had just saved his life.

The ground under his soul had finally stopped shaking. His dream no longer had the capacity to predict his future.

------------

Hutch rubbed at his chest. The punches that Starsky had landed there still burned his chest and stomach. Yeah, he deserved them. But maybe it could still be okay. But he didn't want to sit in his car outside Kira's any longer. If he took too much time just sitting there, he was afraid of going back in there and----. No more. He sat on his hands rather than act on what he really wanted to do. She did not have the power any longer to make him weak.

Hutch eventually went back to Venice Place. As he watched the Torino speed off, he wanted to jump in his car and follow the man. But in the end, Hutch knew that Starsky needed time to himself. Just as he had discovered on his own, Hutch was sure that wherever Starsky ended up, he would find the truth waiting for him. Hutch knew that he needed Starsky. He could no longer deny it or survive by pushing Starsky away. Hutch had tried to bury his hurt and anger in late nights, different women, booze. Anything to mask the real issue.

No matter how long his hair would grow, no matter how loud or defiant his attitude, it had no effect on changing the crap that they fought against every day. All those changes did was take him further from his beliefs.

He had decided that if he couldn't fix things anymore their way, then he'd attack them his way. What a crock! His attitude pushed Starsky away and caused the dark haired man to turn the other way. Starsky had tried to be the perfect cop and of course the two styles didn't work. The only thing that would work was their way. Me and Thee. When he realized that, he figured it was too late to fix it. So he continued with his boldness and crass appearance. He felt trapped. Hutch at first wanted to self destruct.

No he would never, could never have ended his own life. But there was a time when he was sure that it would have been easier than to face his downfall. After Lionel was killed, the real reason Hutch had wanted to give up the force was because he had failed. There was nothing he could have done any differently that would have prevented the man's death. Hutch had to accept that he was not perfect. For a long time that is exactly what Hutch did. He was bent on proving that he was not without flaws. Self destruction seemed to be the best way to verify his destiny. But common sense and his desire to hold on won out. There again, he was wrong. His destiny was in his friendship with Starsky. If he would have trusted that bond, then perhaps there never would have been Kira.

Hutch had been home and pacing the confines of his apartment while thinking and worrying about Starsky. Several times he reached for the phone. He wanted to apologize but he knew that it would not mean enough until Starsky had his own epiphany. Hutch would hold his own moment of clarity in his heart always and put up his badge of friendship against his detective's badge any time.

The only thing that really worried him now was tonight at the club. He would have preferred to have had that heart to heart with Starsky before tonight, but it didn't appear that would happen. Well, all he really had to do was stay away from Kira. That should be easy to do. He doubted Starsky would be too anxious to be near her either.

He thought back to the last murder and remembered about that black piece of rubber found beside the body. It had been a few days so maybe something would break with that soon.

But Hutch felt confident that they could survive the shaky way their lives had been going. He thought about the dream that had plagued him lately. He knew that he had the capacity to reach out and hold onto the hand that kept searching for help. He knew that it represented both himself and Starsky. They needed each other and Hutch wasn't about to let that fall away or get burried in the rubble of life.


	19. Chapter 19

**FAULT LINE- PART 3**

**CHAPTER 19**

**AFTERSHOCK**

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Tonight would be the last mission at enemy headquarters. Joey stood before his collection of guns and rifles. He caressed each one. The feel of the metal reminded him of each kill. He heard pleas for mercy as each spy saw their own deaths. Now, tonight, it would all be complete. But these guns wouldn't be his choice of destruction. It had to be more complete. He opened the drawer under the rifles and let out a whoop of satisfaction. A grenade. He picked up one of the round, solid objects and tenderly held it before him.

This was perfect. The only way to stop the spies was with this. Complete destruction. The only way to stop the growth was to destroy the root.

He was ready. He needed to accomplish his mission. He was ready to die in order to carry out his orders. His will had been taken over by the demands of his duty. The pain in his leg, his hunger, his feelings, no longer mattered. He was ready to sacrifice himself for his country.

He continued to repeat his name, rank and serial number. He sat on the bed with the grenade in his hand.

Name, rank and serial number. Nobody would get any more than that. Name, rank and serial number.

------

Evening finally arrived. Four people particularly were very relieved that there was now something concrete to do. Joey had decided to stick with Kira for the evening. He knew she was the ring leader. He was pleasantly surprised that his plan seemed to be going so easily. Usually Kira was off dancing somewhere but tonight she seemed anxious to be with him. He could keep his eye on her and be sure she was with him when the time came for redemption.

Kira herself was just bored. Now that her two lovers had abandoned her, all she had was Joey. He was no fun. He kept talking about Viet Nam and his disability. Yeah, she still had a job to do but god, did it have to be so clinical? She tried to pay attention to Joey but she also kept an eye out for David and Hutch. At least they had kept away from her. She didn't think she could put up with their smug attitudes.

Starsky had gotten to the club before Hutch. He stood off to the side, trying to get his bearings. He felt out of sync and wished he could have talked to Hutch earlier. But after he left Minnie, he went home and had a great nap. He was so tired by the time he got home and he knew that if he didn't get some sleep, his shift at the club would only be torture. Now as he watched the dancers, he felt ready to find this sucker and stop any more murders. He saw Susan and went to punch in his time with her and led her onto the dance floor. Kira forgotten, Starsky really enjoyed the easy mood with Susan.

Hutch walked into the club, leary of what the atmosphere might be like. He saw Starsky with Susan. He stood and watched as Starsky led Susan around the dance floor. For the first time since they had become involved with the case, he saw Starsky really let loose. His body moved to the music and he guided his partner with grace and tempo. Hutch kept Starsky in his line of vision until the couple had moved closer to where Hutch stood. Without breaking his rhythm, Starsky smiled a wide, inviting grin and winked at Hutch.

Just then, Hutch heard Chenille yell out to him. He turned around and Chenille had the phone in her hand and waved it in his direction. Hutch watched once more as Starsky and Susan glided over the dance floor. He let out a small sigh and shook his head.

He reached for the phone and had to shout over the noise to hear the caller on the phone.

"What? Who? Oh, sorry. Speak up will ya? -- oh yeah? Good job. What? Not yet. Don't make a move yet. Thanks."

Hutch slammed the phone down and looked for Starsky. He caught the other man's attention and waved him over. He continued huddling near Chenille but moved back toward the wall when Starsky joined him.

There was no time to reflect on their fight earlier that day. Only the locked blue eyes held the promise of understanding.

Hutch reached over to Starsky to pull him closer so he could be heard above the music and noise.

"Starsky, that was the crime lab. That piece of rubber they found at the last murder scene? It's a piece of rubber, well worn, like on the bottom of a shopping cart. A shopping cart was outside Arlene's house remember?"

Starsky nodded his head but tapped Hutch on the shoulder, anxious to intervene with his own thoughts.

"Hutch, but maybe, could it have been like from off a cane? Look over there with Kira. Joey uses a cane. We know he was in Viet Nam."

Starsky swallowed as he glanced in their direction. He pushed down any thought other than the case. He could deal with personal crap later.

"Starsky, I know what you're thinking. He was in some kind of special weapons division over there. Buddy, I think we just found our killer. Look, we need to go real slow here. Get some of these people out of here as carefully as possible. We don't want to alert Joey yet."

Starsky moved among the patrons, calmly asking them to leave due to a problem with the lighting. He kept moving them out, thanking each person as they complied. Hutch moved in the other direction, keeping Kira and Joey in sight. He wishd he could distract Kira and get her away from Joey but she was too engrossed in entertaining him to give Hutch any notice.

Suddenly, Joey looked away from Kira and froze. He noticed that people were leaving and that two men seemed to be in charge. At the same time he felt Kira's hand on his arm. He looked down and back at her. He was confused and anxious.

"Joey, just relax now. Everything's gonna be alright. But you have to trust me. I've got a gun pointed at your belly. Just stand up real slow"

Kira had seen Hutch prowling deliberately. Her instincts told her that Joey was their target. Hutch never took his eyes off her and she saw Starsky leading some of the patrons out the door.

Hutch was moving closer to them with Starsky close behind. Kira tried to convince Joey to just give up.

"C'mon Joey. Do yourself a favor and just end all this right now. Make it clean and maybe we can---"

Kira never got another word out as Joey stood up and grabbed her. He positioned her in front of him and started walking toward the dance floor.

Kira continued trying to speak quietly to Joey. The music hadn't stopped so it was still noisy. She wanted him to hear her words, not be confused by the action.

He reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the grenade. He shoved it in front of Kira and her eyes grew wide. She was afraid now more than ever. She gave up the idea of stomping on his foot. She was afraid any movement on her part would cause him to release the pin and drop the grenade.

By this time the music had stopped and most of the patrons were gone. Hutch still moved slowly toward them. Kira lost track of Starsky. Good boy, Kira thought. She tried keeping Joey's attention directed at Hutch. She knew the plan now. Starsky would try to catch them from behind but he would never see the grenade. Hutch wouldn't have time to warn him.

With one last effort she twisted out of Joey's hold, pushed him into Hutch and fell to the ground. She only hoped her improvised decision would work.

Joey pulled the pin but his hand shook. He released the grenade too early and it flew in the air. Just like an unforgettable football play, Starsky lunged for the bomb. As it landed in his hand, he heard Hutch's voice. With the grenade now primed, Starsky knew he only had a minute before it would exlode. Starsky forced his body in the direction of Hutch's voice and pitched the bomb to Hutch. He grabbed it and made a mad dash to the window and flung it through the glass.

The scene was set for the final act. Starsky found himself nearest to Kira so out of pure instinct, he covered her with his body as they landed on the ground. Hutch had Joey by the arm and covered him as the two of them fell from the force of the explosion.

Bits of ceiling tile, dust and glass flew around and on top of them. The explosion wiped out any other noises from the club. By the time the explosion died away and the debris stopped falling, it had grown quiet.

Starsky looked up to find Hutch huddled over Joey. But Hutch sought out Starsky and their glance explained it all. They both looked on in disbelief as Kira pulled herself out of Starsky's grasp and slid over to Joey. By this time he was mumbling his name, rank and serial number. He had a vacant look in his eyes. He did not have any memory of where he was or what had happened. He just kept hugging his middle and crying out his name, rank and serial number.

Kira wrapped her arms around Joey's shoulders and pulled him closer. She crooned to him. Tried to calm him with her words. Much like she would sooth a crying infant.

Over her head, Starsky and Hutch made complete eye contact. Hutch saw understanding, sadness and hurt register in Starsky's face. In that instant, both men knew that Kira no longer mattered. She had already moved on to someone who needed her. But Joey was incapable of knowing that. Perhaps they were the perfect couple.

Starsky brushed the debris from his jacket as he watched Kira. He understood that he meant nothing more to her. The knowledge hurt. The dust that still clung to his jacket weighed him down. He flicked at more of the dirt and suddenly realized that he had the power to rid himself of Kira. He continued slapping the debris off his body, seeing his need and desire for her fade away.


	20. Chapter 20

**FAULT LINE-PART 3**

**CHAPTER 20**

**AFTERSHOCK**

----------

Finally, the confusion and fear were over. The crime lab came to brush up all the pieces of dust and bits of evidence to take back with them. The uniformed cops had taken Joey away. They restrained him and read him his rights. The poor man was so lost in his fantasy that all he could do was repeat his name, rank and serial number. Kira stayed with him, crooning to him, patting his shoulders and brushing back his hair. She finally found someone who needed her but wouldn't judge her motives. She rode with Joey in the black and white down to the precinct. The officers were grateful that no other form of control was necessary so they didn't object to Kira's presence.

Captain Dobey arrived at the dusty club to inspect and advise. He was very pleased with the outcome and he made his rounds to all involved, thanking them for their hard work.

"Well, you could have done this a little neater but at least no one was hurt." The captain examined the scene and did his best to pacify the irate French owner.

Chenille hopped around, waving her arms and screaming in French. She followed the crime team around and once they were done sweeping up, she followed along with her own broom and angry words. She kept up a broken litany in a mixture of English and French. She pointed out the repairs that she expected the city to pay for. She shoved a list in Captain Dobey's face, making sure her request was understood.

It was early mornng by the time the business of closing down the crime scene came to an end. Chenille decided to close the club down for a couple days which would give the city workers time to come in and make some hurried repairs to the building. Captain Dobey assured the business woman that her demands would all be met.

The captain was pleased that the murder was finally solved and gave all those involved a few days off. He watched Starsky and Hutch tie up the loose ends of their case. He noticed that they were working together and seemed to have resolved whatever problem that had plagued them earlier. He hoped that he would not have to deal with another problem that seemed to be brewing under his command. Kira had not been part of Metro for long but he was already aware of trouble. Her reputation had come over from her last precinct but Dobey always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt. He suspected that part of the problem between Starsky and Hutch involved Kira. Unfortunately he would have to call her in and get the chief involved to get it all sorted out. He didn't like dealing with this kind of thing but he also wanted a well run and professional unit.

It was nothing new to see Starsky and Hutch working as a team on a case. They were known and respected for their ability to be efficient and hard working, getting their job done quickly but completely.

Most of the officers present had observed the difficult and angry existence between the two friends. At one time or another everyone had withered under Hutch's steely black look and angry words. A few had even missed the confident strut and humor of the dark haired detective.

Starsky and Hutch were anxious to wrap up the details and get on with the reunion that they craved. At this point they were so emotionally and physically exhausted that what each really needed was sleep. But the quick glances and small touches that passed between them kept each motivated to finish their duties.

With the last of the statements given and recorded, there was nothing left to do other than close the doors to the club. Wearily, the officers, various team members and the last of the witnesses, shuffled out to their cars. Everyone was ready to put the past few weeks behind them, particularly Starsky and Hutch.

The past weeks and months slowly slid from their shoulders as the two walked out the doors of the night club for the last time. Starsky and Hutch stood out on the sidewalk, watching everyone get in their cars and drive away. A few last minute details were exchanged with Captain Dobey.

"You boys come in later on today and write up your reports, then I'm taking you off the roster for three days. You both look like hell. When was the last time either one of you slept, or had a decent meal?" Dobey gruffly questioned, but the evidence of concern cancelled out his angry behavior. He stood in between the two detectives with an arm around each man. Just as quickly, he abandoned the gesture and cleared his throat.

"Come along now and get this investigation wrapped up. I want those reports on my desk by 10 a.m. Get moving!"

Starsky and Hutch were not fooled by their Captain's grumpy manner. They were relieved to have his support in all things. He was their biggest support in terms of their jobs, but both men knew that personally, the Captain cared a great deal about them. They watched as the captain tiredly made his way to his car.

Finally alone, the two men stood silent. Not sure what to say or what the next move should be, Hutch kicked at an imagined stone on the ground and Starsky wiped a tiny piece of non existent dust off the Torino. Neither one looked directly at his companion. Suddenly the careful moment was broken as each man spoke at the same time, with the same thought in mind.

"You Hungry?" Hutch asked.

"You want to go get breakfast?" Starsky invited.

Shy but confident, Starsky reached out to grab Hutch by the arm. The two men closed the short space between them to join in a comforting, forgiving hug.

They agreed to meet at a small diner not far from the dance club. The drive didn't take long and they pulled up into the parking lot at the same time. Falling into the booth across from Hutch, Starsky leaned against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin. He leaned his head back, resting his eyes.

Hutch played with his water glass, tracing the drops on the outside of the small, cold glass. Hutch felt it was up to him to apologize. He wasn't quite sure where to start. He guessed just a simple, single sentence would be a start.

"Starsky, I'm sorry." Hutch stared at Starsky. The dark haired man's eyes were still closed. He hadn't reacted at all to what Hutch had just said. Maybe Starsky had fallen asleep? Maybe Starsky was still really pissed?

After a minute, Starsky sighed and pushed his legs under the table. He leaned his elbows on the table but made no attempt to speak.

The waitress took this moment to reach their table with her order pad and pencil poised to scratch out the instructions to the cook. Dora wasn't used to sober, good looking customers this time of night, day-- well whatever time it was,-- these guys were easy on the eyes.

She wrote out their choices and offered a flabby grin. Her feet were swollen and these two were her last customers on her shift. The sooner they ordered and she could serve them, she was gone. She'd worry about getting her tip tomorrow. Connie would watch out for her and make sure she shared whatever tip these two might remember to leave.

Hutch still wasn't sure Starsky had heard him since he hadn't acknowledged Hutch's words. But slowly, deliberately Starsky reached out and rested his hand on Hutch's arm. He pulled his head in closer across the table and made sure Hutch was paying attention.

"I'm sorry too". That was all Starsky said. But the contact remained on Hutch's arm.

With his other hand, Hutch absently rubbed at his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to form another, meaningful sentence. His eyes snapped open as Starsky began to speak

"I guess your back and shoulder are gonna protest for a few days? Pretty tough crowd earlier huh? Shit. Hutch, I know. You and every one else tried to tell me about her. But that ain't the point of this story is it? I know that the only way for me to be a good cop, a good street cop, is to have you beside me. Not this, cruddy, belligerent, tantrum attitude kind of guy, but the honest, straight forward and reliable guy who drives a beat up car. If you're done with the guilt trip and screwy attitude, how 'bout if we put this whole thing behind us and pick up where we left off a long time ago?"

Starsky pulled his arm away from Hutch as the food made an appearance. Dora smiled her best- end of shift smile-, asked if they needed anything else and plunked the bill down on the table and said good night.

Hutch picked up his fork, looked at his plate but set the unused fork back down. He studied his food for a minute before he answered Starsky.

Hutch felt himself tense up. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Starsky to quit being so fucking nice. Hutch knew he didn't deserve the easy forgiveness that Starsky had just offered. But that's the way Starsky was. He always wanted to put unpleasant confrontations behind him as quickly as possible. Starsky reacted first, analyzed next and then was completely willing to get back to the original attitude. But Hutch knew that even though the dark haired man was giving Hutch an easy way out, Starsky would never forget what they had both gone through or what they had both learned. It just wasn't Starsky's nature to brood. That was Hutch's style.

"Well as I see it, since we survived Kira and the bull dog fight from hell, we sure should be able to get back to doing what we know best." Hutch grinned as he put a bite of his omelet in his mouth. He chewed and watched Starsky as the dark haired man squirted ketchup across his eggs and slathered butter over his toast.

Starsky relaxed for the first time in days. He winced though as the kink in his neck tightened up, reminding him of the fight that they'd had earlier.

"You landed a pretty good elbow lock on me blondie. Remind me never to get you mad at me!" Starsky wanted to feel secure. He wanted to have that easy banter back with his partner. Things still felt strange. Not quite normal. But he was pretty sure that given time, they both would heal.

Both Starsky and Hutch were completely exhausted by the time they finished their breakfast. Knowing that they had just begun to repair and understand their fall out, they agreed to put any more serious talk aside until they could get the final reports filed on The Golden Lady Dance Club murder. They continued sitting at the table long after they'd paid the bill. The diner was open all night, so nobody cared that they just sat and drank coffee.

They discussed the merits of just going back to the squad room now and finishing the reports as opposed to getting a few hours sleep, then going in fresh to complete their assignment before taking advantage of the time off that Dobey had promised them.

"C'mon Hutch. I really need to sleep. I can hardly make one logical sentence now, let alone making an acceptable report that Dobey wouldn't pitch back at me." Starsky rubbed his face and took another sip of coffee.

"Starsky, what would make your report any more lucid a few hours from now? Dobey would still scream at you because you left something out or spelled a word wrong. Besides we have three days off ahead. Let's just go now, get the damn reports filed and off our desks."

The three days off perked Starsky up and gave him that shot of adrenaline that Hutch knew he could tap into.


	21. Chapter 21

**FAULT LINE-PART 3**

**CHAPTER 21**

**AFTERSHOCK**

Starsky finally agreed to Hutch's suggestion and they ambled out of the diner and went straight to Metro. Since it was early, the new shift hadn't started yet so the squad room was pretty quiet. A few of the other detectives greeted Starsky and Hutch and complimented them on Joey's arrest. Instead of wasting time, both men set to work on their reports. After an hour the completed reports were on Captain Dobey's desk and finally their responsibilites were over for the next three days. But Hutch wanted to go and check on Joey's arrest and statement so the two men said their good byes in the hall.

"Hutch, don't call me, I'll call you. Pizza and beer and guess what we're gonna talk about?" Starsky laughed as he walked backwards down the hall.

-------

It's amazing what a dreamless, heavy sleep will do for a man's mood. Starsky woke up refreshed and energized. It occured to him that all the time he had been with Kira, he'd never awakened with the same kind of outlook. Waking up in her arms had been blissful but he was always left with needing more. He guessed he should have paid attention to the damn road signs.

Now he was not the kind of man to believe in paybacks. Personally, he was always willing to let nature take it's course and believe that spiteful, deceitful and down right rotten people would eventually get what they deserve. But today, Starsky decided that Kira needed a wake up call. Starsky grimaced and shuddered. He had no desire to call her on the phone and whisper sweet words to her, that was for sure. But he felt the need to combine his joy about Hutch's return with his desire to tweak Kira's cute little nose. He'd called Hutch and invited him over for pizza and beer later. He knew he could count on Hutch to go along with his scheme. They had the next few days off and Starsky was anxious just to relax and work on rebuilding the trust between them. Maybe the final kiss off Starsky had planned would solidify their mutual expectations for the future.

But the other reason to have Hutch over was to just enjoy the natural order of things again. No, Starsky would be the first to admit that things could never be the same between them. A shift in their relationship was the fall out of their anger and mistrust. But change could be good. As long as they could still count on each other on the job, then everything else would fall into place. But now, Starsky just wanted to indulge in waving Kira's heart stomping game in her face.

He wondered why though, he trusted Hutch again so easily. He had been so damn angry. He was blinded by hate. He knew it when he'd seen Hutch's car outside of Kira's. But seeing him still tucking in his shirt as he came out of the bedroom was too much. All that mattered then was to hurt Hutch. He actually wanted to kill him. It was only when Hutch had shoved him against the wall that he understood. His own rage and disgust was reflected back at him in Hutch's face. It was cancelled out by the gut wrenching misery which led him to see something else behind the ugliness. In a moment of clarity, he'd seen something else in Hutch. He saw sorrow. He saw the promise of repair. But it hadn't been time to gather Hutch to him and forgive. Not in front of Kira.

Maybe he'd been too quick to forgive Hutch. But hell, he'd missed Hutch. He'd missed the easy, comfortable trust between them. But what about Hutch? All they'd really done so far was dance around the whole sorry subject. What was it about himself that had pissed Hutch off? Maybe they'd actually finish the physical argument. Maybe they needed to vent the rest of their distrust.

Starsky shrugged and laughed to himself. He was tempted to move the furniture out of the way, put away some breakable stuff and warn the neighbors about the possibility of a loud discussion later on.

Starsky was just tired of the introspection that had gnawed at him for the last few hours. He just wanted to get it all behind them and move forward.

A few hours later found the two friends relaxing with a beer and spirited conversation. Perhaps the beers were responsible, but Starsky found that he needed to say what was really on his mind.

"You know Hutch, I found out you can be a real pain in the butt." Starsky leaned forward to make his point.

"Well, and I found out you're no fun when you're a snobby, conservative jerk!" Hutch stood up and wobbled a bit. Perhaps he too was more than a little influenced by the beers he'd had. There were empty bottles scattered on the table and floor around them. Hutch eyed them with curiosity. He concentrated on the bottle in his hand before speaking again.

"But Starsky, I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of your fists again. You should see my bruised up stomach and shoulder!"

"Hutch no way am I gonna pick another fight with you either. Particularly over a lousy woman. Which reminds me. You wanna have a little fun at Kira's expense?" Starsky hiccuped and wagged his eyebrows at Hutch.

"Are we gonna remember this conversation tomorrow buddy? Cause before we plot a revenge, I need to know that we're really okay again."

"I have something to say and I'm only gonna say it once. But remember I'm saying it 'cause I love you. So, take it in the spirit that it's meant. No pun intended!" Starsky hiccuped again and stood up to make sure Hutch understood what he was about to say. He raised his beer at the blond, swayed a little but planted his feet in front of Hutch.

"Hutch, things got mighty screwed up for awhile and you were a real shit, but yeah, I love you anyhow!" Starsky smiled at Hutch before he wobbled back to the couch and promptly passed out.

Hutch raised his bottle to the snorring body on the couch. He covered Starsky with the colorful blanket before settling himself in the chair.

He sipped slowly at the beer in his hand, just watching Starsky. Hutch knew he was more than a little drunk himself but he couldn't help thinking how grateful he was to have such a friend as Starsky. With all that they had just endured, would anything again be stronger than their friendship? Hutch would do whatever he had to do to make sure that no one and nothing would ever come between them. Maybe because of too many beers, he did feel pretty mushy at the moment.

Hutch was curious what Starsky meant about Kira. He hoped Starsky would remember and be able to tell him tomorrow. Hutch yawned and set the bottle on the table. The room spun until he closed his eyes. He figured he'd survive the effects of too many beers as long as he didn't have that damn earthquake dream again. He'd have to remember and ask Starsky if he'd ever had that dream. Slowly, Hutch drifted off with an unconcerned smile on his face.

------

Hutch woke up suddenly. Startled out of a sound sleep, he held his head as the banging of pots and smell of coffee gained his attention. He looked over at the empty couch, confused, until the room did a double dip. He leaned back against the chair and groaned.

"Hey, mornin' there blondie! Want some eggs? Coffee would be a good start, you think?" Starsky's bouncy mood pushed at Hutch but added to the stabbing behind his eyes.

"Starsky, can't you smile a little quieter! God, how can you be so cheerful after all we drank last night?" Hutch carefully sat forward in the chair. He stretched out his back and supported himself with both arms resting on the chair.

Hutch flinched once more as Starsky banged a cabinet door shut. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he sensed Starsky in front of him.

He reluctantly eyed the glass of juice that Starsky held out to him.

"C'mon Hutch, it's a great day and we gotta plot our pay back to Kira! I never did get a chance to tell ya about it!"

Slowly, Hutch stood up as he accepted the glass that Starsky still held out to him. He realized that short of escaping out the front door, he'd never get over his headache until he humored this crazy man in front of him. After all, how much effort could it take to plot out a way to snub their noses at Kira? Might be real satisfying!

Over breakfast they figured out that the safest thing for both of them was not talk directly to Kira. Starsky felt sure Minnie would be willing to bait the trap and get Kira over to Huggy's. All Minnie had to do was convince Kira that the guys had made a decision which involved her. That would be enough of an ego boost to get her interested and to show up. Then Huggy would just have to go along with the story and let them all in before the bar opened.

The point of the meeting was really not to throw a zinger at Kira. Neither one cared about her anymore. In fact Starsky said he felt sorry for her until Hutch slapped him across the back of the head. Starsky rubbed his head and complained until Hutch also displayed his warning finger in Starsky's face. Then Starsky realized that it made no sense to waste any time thinking or worrying about Kira.

The purpose was more for them. They wanted to prove that their frienship was stronger than anything life could throw at them.


	22. Chapter 22

**FAULT LINE- PART 3**

**CHAPTER 22**

**AFTERSHOCK**

Getting Kira to Huggy's was easy. Minnie enjoyed her part. All she had to do was tell the woman that the guys had decided that neither one could function alone and they had decided they needed to talk to her. Kira was too intrigued and flattered to pass up the invitation. She dismissed Minnie with a quick wave and left to claim her prize.

Huggy was more than willing to comply. He was also greatly relieved that Starsky and Hutch had wised up and fixed whatever had made them drift apart. The only thing Starsky had told the bar owner was that they needed The Pits empty. Starsky would get there first and Huggy should just play along with them.

Starsky came in and sat at the end of the bar. He seemed awfully grumpy but Huggy didn't question. He was too interested to find out what was gonna go down.

"Huggy, a beer please. I gotta date with a blond."

Shortly after, Kira sauntered in and sat at the stool next to Starsky. She looked him over but didn't say a word. She was just glad to see him and couldn't wait to pick up where they'd left off.

Right on cue, Hutch walked in and plopped on the bar stool next to Kira. He looked her up and down then motioned to Huggy for a beer.

Kira watched Hutch as he watched her. She bit her lower lip and reached out to caress his arm. But her arm fell back into her lap when she caught Hutch's expression. Now she was confused.

Huggy couldn't resist.

"Hutch, what's up? Waitin' on somebody?" Huggy set the beer in front of Hutch then backed away. He pretended to be busy wiping the bar glasses but he kept an eye toward Kira.

"Huggy, I got a date. Seems like it's time." Hutch took a long drink of the beer and swiveled his stool to face Kira.

At the same time, Starsky got up and blocked Kira against the bar. A look passed between the two men that only they could interpret.

She looked from one to the other and licked her lips. She smiled at Huggy until he wanted to throw the bar towel at her.

"So what did you guys decide? You both want me don't you?" She purred and flipped her hair back behind her ear.

Hutch bent toward her ear and whispered.

"Kira, we made a decision. Want to know our answer? I'll go first."

Hutch bent lower and whispered to the back of her neck so that the little hairs there tickled as he spoke.

"Nope."

One word and Kira frowned. But she turned her hopeful eyes at Starsky and tilted her head and closed her eyes, ready for a kiss.

Starsky smiled. He bent low toward her ear and whispered his answer.

"Nope"

Her eyes sprang open and she nearly fell off the bar stool in surprise. Damn, she was sure in the end Starsky would come back to her.

She regained her composure and snarled at both of them. But she couldn't resist one last dig.

"Too bad boys. The sad thing is you both know what you'll be missing.!" She continued to stare and watched as Starsky moved to stand beside Hutch.

Starsky flung his arm around Hutch's shoulder but turned to face Kira for the last time.

"See the thing is Kira, I prefer **natural** blonds!"

Starsky and Hutch broke out in mutual laughter at the shocked look on Kira's face. Without looking back, they walked out arm in arm. Kira shot a smoldering glance at their retreat. If looks could kill-----.

Huggy couldn't stop snickering either and defended himself against another hateful glance aimed at him. Fortunately, Kira wasted no more time on Huggy. She got up, straightened her outfit, smoothed down her hair and glided confidently out the door.

-------

Epilogue

Two months later Starsky sat in the squad room, sipping at his coffee. It was a rare afternoon without any reports to file and the case load had dwindled to only a few open murders. Hutch was in court for the afternoon, giving testimony on their most recent solved crime. Starsky took advantage of the quiet to wind down and reflect.

Kira had left the precinct and in fact had left Bay City altogether. The reality of her move was that she had followed Joey to the maximum security psychological facility where he would spend the rest of his days confined to a locked ward. Kira gave up her Bay City Police badge in favor of guard duty at the facility where Joey was. Unbelievable as it seemed, she had formed an attachment to the man and often she was the only person he would respond to. She was going to school to become a psychologist.

But Starsky chuckled as he thought about the rumors that had cropped up since she had left. His favorite one though was that she had given up her badge, moved to Pennsylvania, shaved her head and joined a religious cult that handed out propeganda tracts at the airport. Starsky was pretty sure that Minnie had started that rumor.

Things for the two detectives had quieted down and they had regained their footing out on the streets of Bay City. In some ways, their work together had gotten better, tighter and more confident. Their friendship also grew more solid but both men still had times when they felt the remnants of doubt and dissapointment in each other. For Starsky, he still had his zest for life and would always believe in his blond friend. The fear and hurt had eventually faded, leaving him determined never to take for granted the bond between them.

Hutch still carried the mustache but had conceded to trim his hair to a neater style. His attitude had morphed into something between his old serious self and the brash, belligerent attitude that he had flaunted most recently. Now he was more animated and relaxed although he still had times when he was very quiet and brooding. Starsky often caught Hutch watching him. When Starsky would call him on it, Hutch played down the mood and made a joke at his own expense. But one night Hutch did confide to Starsky about the after effects of their experience. Hutch confessed to periods of a feeling of dread. He supposed it was the dream he still had occasionally about standing on a solid foundation until the earth underneath him started to shake. He explained to Starsky that there was a hand that reached out to him that he could never quite connect with. Starsky also shared his dream along the same theme. But Starsky didn't have the dream too much anymore, but encouraged Hutch to call him whenever he had the dream again.

What Hutch couldn't tell Starsky though was that he still didn't feel he deserved Starsky's trust. He was still plagued with the fear that there would come a time when he would let Starsky down again. He was afraid that the next time their bond of faith was tested, that it wouldn't be enough. There was that nibble of doubt that made him wonder.--- if Starsky ever needed him again, would Hutch have enough strength for both of them? But most of the time, that fear was a very small spot in his brain, overshadowed by the common bond between them.

A few days after his court testimony was finally over, Hutch sat across from Starsky in a quiet squad room. At least it was quiet until Captain Dobey came barrelling out of his office to make an announcement. The officers and detectives looked up from their various reports and phone calls to give Dobey their attention.

"Listen people, the entire precinct is due to be painted in the next few weeks. They've already started down the hall and this office is gonna be next. So get your personal stuff outta here otherwise it'll be burried under drop clothes for weeks. So at the end of your shift, take your junk home or put it in your cars, but I ain't responsible for your crap!"

As if to confirm the point, the precinct maintenance supervisor walked through the door with a paint speckled worker. The two men had paint samples in each hand and talked between themselves about which color would work best in each office.

"Well, here you take Ollie home Hutch. I'll take the pig and the blue dog." Starsky gathered his belongings as he and Hutch left for the day.

Starsky turned around to face the room again and snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"We're gonna be stuck in a torn up, smelly office for days with nothing to do. What we need is to bring in a ping pong table and have rounds of games for anybody who's here and has the time."

"Starsky, Dobey will never let us do that. Unless, he gets involved too, then he'll get disgusted and maybe he'll give us a few days off while the painting's getting finished!"

The two friends walked out the door planning the matches and how many teams. They even thought up their own brand of ping pong, collecting points for each trivia movie quote they could come up with. A three course meal of the winner's choosing rounded out the rules of the game. Maybe the next few days wouldn't be boring afterall.

They made their way down the hall, caught up in their plans. It was just another day, secure in the comfort of duty and harmony. The business of life continued without further thought or fear.

Tremors, aftershocks and a wobbly world are no match for a cohesive union of friendship and trust.

**This story is now complete.**

**--------**

Thank you for following this story. I appreciate all your comments and inspiration.

The next time my imagination sends me exploring, I'll drop by and share the adventure with you!

Becky


End file.
